


100 Prompts

by guitarsNthings



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 37,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarsNthings/pseuds/guitarsNthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There is a guide for this, which you can find [here](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B5hvYMZ39WI7eGRnN3RGWjVNOE0/edit?usp=sharing). It contains all the word count information, the month it takes place in the story, as well as the date it was completed on. While I realize that I will be adding warnings later on, it's not relevant at this point in time. Just a heads up.
> 
> I will update every day around 2 am (Eastern time).
> 
> And yes, the story is fully completed, so no need to worry.

Danny gripped his hair in his hands, trying to decide whether or not to kiss the scientist sitting across from him. He’d grown his hair out since the last time the scientist had seen him, and a long tuft of it was hanging down on his forehead. “You need to cut your hair.” It was an attempt at simple conversation, and then Danny sighed. 

“Yeah.” Danny figured he’d do the scientist a favor and start the real conversation with, “Mac said your job’s open for you when you’re ready to come back.”

“I…I’m going back to Phoenix. I came back to get my stuff. There’s a crime lab down there that needs a new scientist.” He looked down at the brown liquid in his glass and back up at Danny. “There’s nothing to hold me here, Danny.” 

“Adam, you need to be here.” 

“No I don’t, Danny. Nothing’s making me stay.” 

“Then why did you fly all the way back to New York when you could have just asked one of us to send you your stuff?” Adam looked over to the bar, and exhaled loudly. “You have to stay.” 

“Why, Danny? Why are you so intent on making me stay?” Finally, Danny had enough, so he leaned over the table, slid his hand around the back of Adam’s neck, and placed a kiss on the scientist’s lips. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Danny released Adam and slid back to his seat. 

“That’s why.” Danny grabbed his coat, and after setting down the money for his bill on the table, he got up and was just out the door when he heard someone following him. 

“Danny, wait!” Danny ducked into a nearby alley, and then Adam appeared two seconds later. “Danny.” 

“Will you stay?” Adam backed Danny up against the wall and leaned forward, their noses just touching. 

“I…” Adam paused, hesitating before making his decision. He knew he liked Danny, much more than a friend, but this was a big decision to make. “I’ll stay.” He softly kissed Danny, but then stopped just as soon as he’d started. “Uh…I canceled the rent on my place, so, I, uh…” 

“Stay with me.”


	2. Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. So you're getting three chapters today, because i was just too exhausted the past couple days to post anything.
> 
> Stupid work.

It had been two weeks since Adam had moved in with Danny and gone back to work. He was just walking up to their apartment door with Danny when he noticed the door was open slightly. “Danny, the door.” A loud crash in the apartment made Danny hand Adam his messenger bag as he pulled his gun out of it. As Danny pushed the door open all the way, Adam felt his heart leap slightly. 

“NYPD!” The man ran out the apartment, running into Adam, and towards the elevator. Adam went into the apartment, knowing it was a stupid thing to do if there was another person inside other than Danny. 

“Danny?” Adam saw Danny setting his gun down on the counter, and he turned to face Adam, sighing in relief. 

“Adam, are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Adam had just set down the things he was carrying when Danny came over to him and wrapped his arms around the scientist’s waist. Adam wanted some sort of confirmation that Danny was okay, so he cupped Danny’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Danny pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips, and then nuzzled the scientist’s neck. Adam was just content to hold Danny in his arms, knowing that they were both safe.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about not posting anything.

They’d been dating for five weeks and one day when Adam came home, bag in his hands. “Whatcha got in the bag?” Danny peered over Adam’s shoulder, and he reached inside the bag.

“Stuff,” came Adam’s reply, and then Danny pulled out a box.

“Really?” Danny opened the box and pulled out the bottle, reading the words printed on it. “You’re serious?” Adam turned and placed his hands on Danny’s hips, pulling the CSI in for a kiss. They went to the bedroom, and Adam tugged off Danny’s bottoms. “Adam, wait.” Danny sucked in a breath, and then looked at Adam. “Are you sure ‘bout this?”

“I’m sure.” Adam undid his belt buckle and Danny pulled the jeans down as Adam pulled off his shirt. It took all of two seconds for Danny to pull Adam down onto the bed, and he pressed a kiss to the scientist’s mouth. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” Danny pulled back from Adam for a second, only to see that the scientist was smiling at him, and he grabbed the bottle from where it had fallen. Danny felt fingers wrap around him, and he moaned as he grew harder.

“Adam.” Danny reached for his wallet, but then felt Adam pull it away from his fingers.

“I…I don’t want anything between us.” Five minutes went by, and Danny slowly pressed into Adam, enjoying the sounds his lover made. “Danny…mmm…unh…Danny.” As time progressed, Adam’s moans got louder, and Danny’s thrusts got faster.

“Adam…oh, god…Adam.” Danny was sent flying over the edge, and Adam followed soon after. Danny held on to Adam’s sides, not wanting to let go. He sucked in several deep breaths, and then finally slid out of Adam, moving to rest his head against Adam’s chest. Danny felt Adam run a hand down his arm, and he shivered.

“Danny? Is something wrong?”

“No…just a little cold.” Adam pulled the covers over them, and pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on.

It was Adam’s idea to spend Thanksgiving with Danny’s family, but after a long debate, they ended up staying at their apartment. Adam was banished from the kitchen, and Danny spent all day inside the ‘ten by ten oven’, as Adam called it. Finally, at 6 PM, Danny walked into their bedroom, leaned against the door, and raised an eyebrow at Adam, who was lying across their bed, in all his glory. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Really? Like, it’s actually done and I can come in the kitchen now?” Danny rolled his eyes and turned towards the kitchen.

“Wash your hands before you get in here. And just because I let you eat when you were naked yesterday doesn’t mean you get to opt out of wearing clothes.” Adam flushed at that, and then rolled over to pull on his clothes. Five minutes later, Adam walked into the kitchen to see Danny standing over the kitchen table, hands on his hips.

“You’re cute when you do that.”

“I, Danny Messer, am never ‘cute’. You should know that.”

“Whatever you say, Danny.” Adam walked over to Danny and wrapped his arms around the CSI’s waist. “I think you’re pretty cute right now.” Adam nuzzled the space between Danny’s ear and neck, and pressed feather-light kisses there. A moan escaped through Danny’s lips, and he whispered,

“Dinner’s getting cold.” Adam turned towards the table, and then Danny suddenly felt cold when Adam moved towards one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “But I don’t mind those kisses, y’know…”

“Nothing can beat food, especially Thanksgiving dinner. Sorry. Well, maybe sex…but it’s a big maybe.”


	5. First Christmas

Danny was pissed off.

Here he was, one week before Christmas, and Adam had gone back to Phoenix to visit his family. So Danny was alone, staring at the tree, wishing that Adam would return just like that. He went to bed, the childish thought of asking Santa to bring Adam back to him racing through his head.

It took Adam three days to come back.

As Danny was sitting in front of the tree, staring at the brightly wrapped presents he’d spent so much time on getting (and making), he didn’t even hear the door to the apartment open and close. Just as he was getting up to fulfill his childish wish of writing a letter to Santa, he looked up to see Adam standing over him. “Santa must be a psychic.”

“I’m not even gonna ask.” Danny wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle, and shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. You came home.”

“Where else would I go?” Danny rubbed their noses together, and placed gentle kisses on Adam’s lips, cheeks, and neck.

“You went to Phoenix. And I didn’t want you to.” Adam grabbed his suitcase, opened it, and pulled out a small box.

“I have a present I want you to open now.” Handing the box to Danny, Adam sucked in a breath as the CSI carefully opened it. “I did some research…we can go to Maine or New Jersey.” Danny just stared in stunned silence at the present in the box. “Danny, I’m crazy about you. I…I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Adam…I…I…” Danny froze. He didn’t know what to do. He pulled the ring out of its safe place amongst the satin and stared at it.

“My mom said that…that if we wanted, we could go to Phoenix. She really wants to meet you.” Adam stopped for a second, noticing that Danny wasn’t saying anything. “Danny? Say something.”

“I…I…” Danny moved closer to Adam, and kissed him. Once Danny pulled back, he looked up into Adam’s eyes and smiled. “Yes,” came his whispered answer. Adam gently took the ring from Danny and held his hand in his own. Slipping the ring on Danny’s finger, Adam pressed kisses to Danny’s mouth, claiming the CSI as his own. Danny reached up to loop his arms around Adam’s neck, and he ran his tongue along Adam’s lower lip, asking silent permission.

“D…anny.”

“Hmm.”

 

“So are we going to Maine, Jersey, or Phoenix?”


	6. First New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but life happened and I never got the chance to come back to this. But no fear, I'm doing a mass-upload tonight!

Danny threaded his fingers through Adam’s as they pushed their way through the crowd. “Stay close, Adam.” They wound their way through to a less populated spot, and Danny saw that Adam was shivering a little. “It’s not that cold out.”

“Danny, I’m from…”

“Phoenix, I know.” Danny had insisted they go down to Times Square, seeing as Adam hadn’t yet gotten the chance to. When the countdown finally reached zero, Danny turned to face Adam, but the scientist wasn’t standing next to him. “Adam!” Danny panicked. He looked around for Adam, pushing his way past drunk college students, and then finally, he saw the familiar copper-haired scientist. “Adam!”

“Danny, I…I got a little lost.” Danny simply wrapped his arms around Adam, breathing a sigh of relief. Just then, Adam looked at Danny, and their lips collided. Danny dissolved into the kiss, going almost boneless from the passion that seemed to lurk behind it. A group of college age girls were standing near them, and they made comments about Danny and Adam that stung.

“I now pronounce you ‘I Suck Dick’ and ‘I Take It in the Ass’.” Danny looked over at them, and moved between Adam and the girls.

“Shut up.” One of the girls who’d started the comments stared past Danny.

“Did you hear something? Cause I sure as hell didn’t…must be cause of the cock in his mouth.” Danny felt like he’d been slapped, but that feeling passed as he shot back a retort.

“In order to have the balls to say that, you must be a guy. Any of you girls ever check?” Danny saw her mouth drop open, and he turned to Adam. “Let’s get out of here.” Once back at their apartment, Danny looked over at Adam apologetically. “I’m really sorry the first hour of the New Year included homophobes.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Adam, they insulted you. No one does that.”

“Danny, c’mere.” Danny walked over to Adam, who wrapped his arms around the CSI’s middle. “I love you, y’know?” Danny tried to turn to face Adam, but failed when Adam tightened his arms around his abdomen. “I’ve never been so turned _on_ by anything before now. Can we just forget what happened and get to it?” Danny finally turned and his fingers found Adam’s belt buckle.

“Y’know, I really didn’t like blow jobs.”


	7. First Date

It was Danny’s idea to go on a real date. So he chucked Adam’s wallet at the scientist’s head and told him to go get a new outfit, prompting a groan from Adam. But now Adam was waiting for Danny outside the apartment building, and a girl had stopped to talk to him. But by some divine intervention, Danny descended down the steps at the moment the girl asked Adam, “Do you wanna get a beer?” Adam looked up at Danny, and then back to the girl.

“I…I’m actually seeing somebody.”

“She doesn’t have to know.”

“No, I mean, I’m seeing somebody. Like, right now.” Adam pushed off of the stone he was leaning against and walked over to Danny. Danny pressed a chaste, but claiming, kiss on Adam’s lips, and shot the girl a look that clearly read, _‘back off, he’s mine’_. Ending the kiss, Adam asked, “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Adam slipped his hand into Danny’s, and looked over at Danny.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Late that night, as Adam and Danny walked up to their apartment, Adam cast a sideways glance at Danny.

“You know, my parents are out of town for the weekend.” Danny looked over at Adam, who simply smirked and kept talking. “It would be just you and me in that big house.” Adam dropped his voice down to a whisper, leaned over to Danny, and spoke, his lips just brushing Danny’s earlobe. “And I could think of some very _naughty_ things we could do.” Danny fumbled with the keys for a moment, and then Adam took them from the CSI’s shaking hands. “What d’you say, Danny?” Adam opened the door, and stepped inside, only to turn and stare at Danny.

“You said the whole weekend?”

“Yep. Three days.”

“Three days…I say…” Danny stepped forward and ground his hips lightly against Adam’s, finishing with, “I say let’s do it.” Adam grinned, closed the door, and turned, tugging Danny’s clothes off. Five minutes later, a slap was heard throughout the apartment, followed by a moan and then Adam’s voice, an octave higher to mimic a preteen girl, saying, “Take it all, Danny! Take it all!” It was then followed by a lower laugh and another slap.

“OW! That hurt!”


	8. Hate Crime, 1

Adam and Danny decided to go wandering through Central Park one snowy day, seeing that it was both their day off, and they had nothing better to do.

Adam was holding on to Danny’s hand, not caring that his fingers were freezing. A group of college students were hanging out by one of the benches, and as Adam and Danny passed them, Adam moved closer to Danny. Danny heard the students calling out insults, and he ran his thumb over Adam’s. “Just keep walking. They’ll stop.” The shouting got quieter, but ten minutes later, they were grabbed from behind. Adam was pushed to the ground, sharp kicks aimed at his sides.

Finally, the students left him alone, but he looked over to see them push Danny into the snow. Adam’s heart leapt when three of the students grabbed Danny’s coat and tossed it to the side before yanking off Danny’s shirt and brandishing a pocketknife. Adam got up and rushed forward, grabbing one of the students and pushing him away. He helped Danny up and grabbed the discarded coat and shirt before pulling Danny with him to a quiet, hidden place behind one of the statues. As Danny pulled his shirt back on, Adam could hear the students looking for them. Handing Danny his coat, Adam watched as Danny slipped into it.

“Let’s go.” Adam and Danny slipped out from behind the statue, and went the way they came. Walking out of the park, they’d gone as far as two alleys when the group of college students found them and pushed them into the alley.

“Think you can slip past us, right?” Adam reached out to Danny, his fingers slipping through Danny’s. “I don’t think so.” Adam blacked out, and when he woke, he was in a hospital room.

“Danny.”

“Morning, Adam.”

“Mac? Where’s Danny?” Adam’s voice sounded almost panicked, and Mac reached forward to place a hand on the scientist’s arm.

“Getting stitched up.” Adam’s eyes widened, and Mac shook his head. “It’s not bad.” When Adam was finally allowed to go see Danny, he forgot about the people he worked with standing around him and ran forward.

“Danny.” Adam would have leaned down to place a kiss on Danny’s mouth, but then Don cleared his throat.

“So what happened?”


	9. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuation of 'Hate Crime, 1'_

Adam looked down at Danny, and up at Don. Danny finally sighed out the cause of his stitches and Adam’s bruises. “We were walking in Central Park, and…and these college students saw us and thought…” His voice trailed off, and Adam reached down to thread his fingers through Danny’s. “They thought we were…y’know… _together_.”

“Well? Are you?” The question took Danny completely by surprise. Danny looked down at his and Adam’s hands, and then looked back up at Don to answer his question.

“We were trying to keep it a secret. Out of the limelight. That sort of thing. We were gonna tell you guys, but…not like this.” Danny ran his thumb over Adam’s, and the door of the hospital room opened to admit Sheldon, Lindsay and Stella. “We were gonna tell you.”

“What are you going to tell I.A.?” The three who’d walked into the room were silent as they witnessed the conversation between Danny and Don, and then Adam noticed that everyone’s eyes were trained on the two of them.

“What are we supposed to say? Cause I sure as hell don’t know.” Mac crossed his arms, and when Don didn’t have a comeback, he sighed.

“Then what do you know?” Danny looked up at Mac, and then at Adam, trying to figure out what to say in response to Mac’s question.

“I…I…” Danny looked up at Adam, helplessly, knowing he couldn’t do this. “I’m…I’m in love. And there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” Mac glanced over at Adam, and then back at Danny.

“And who are you in love with?” Danny looked up at Adam, and then the scientist gently squeezed his hand. Danny opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Me. Me and Danny, we’re together.”


	10. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuing from 'Coming Out'_

Danny watched as the whole room fell silent, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was out in the open now, and he was sure that the whole world would implode. It was a nurse who walked in that finally broke the silence. “Mr. Messer, you’re free to go.” When she left, Adam moved to the side so Danny could get out of the hospital bed, but instead, Danny pulled him back.

“All I want is for you guys to not say anything to I.A.” Lindsay turned around and left the room, and then Danny got down off the bed. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and then Mac spoke up.

“That’s not a promise I can make, Danny.” Adam excused himself, heading to the bathroom. Danny looked up at Mac, eyes pleading with his boss to keep it a secret. “If it comes up, there’s no guarantee that I won’t say anything.”

“I know. I’m just asking if…”

“Danny, I know. I will promise you that if anything happens to Adam, I’m coming after you.” Danny nodded, expecting the threat from Mac. He knew that Adam saw Mac as a father-figure, and he knew that Mac would not stop until anyone who’d hurt the scientist was in his hands.

The rest of their reactions were a blur to Danny, but when he looked at Don for his reaction, he saw the detective take in a deep breath. “Don?”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about this, Dan? I’m your best friend.”

“I know. I…I just didn’t know how you’d take it.” Danny sighed, “I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Of what you’d say. Of what you’d do. Don, I got beat up because of being what I am.”

“I swear if someone else does this to you and Adam, I’ll…” Danny smiled up at Don, and then, out of the corner of his eye, saw Adam standing in the doorway.

“Ready?” Danny nodded.

“Yeah.”


	11. Forever

Adam woke from a restless sleep, the images of his nightmare still plaguing him. He reached out to where Danny should have been sleeping, and when he felt nothing there, he sat up and turned on the light. He got up and silently went out into the living room, only to find Danny sound asleep on the couch, DVD menu for The Godfather on a steady loop. Turning on a light, he turned off the TV and shook Danny awake. “Danny.”

“Mmm…what?”

“You fell asleep.” _And I had a nightmare_. Danny sat up and saw Adam standing there, and he immediately sensed something was off.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…It’s nothing.”

“Adam.” Danny stood and went with Adam back to their bedroom. “What’s wrong?”

“It was just a dream.” Danny pulled Adam down with him onto the bed and into his arms.

“Tell me.”

“We were back in the warehouse…”

_Adam could hear the two Irishmen talking back and forth, and Danny slid his phone out to text Mac, and then it was all a blur until the Irishmen walked back over to them. There was a loud bang, and Adam risked a glance over at Danny._

_There was blood._

_Too much blood._

_Adam reached out to Danny, and as he rolled Danny’s lifeless body over, and he stared at the bullet hole in the CSI’s head. He looked up to see the barrel of a gun right in front of his face. “Get back against the wall.”_

“I…I woke up after that.” Danny held Adam against his chest, his arms tight around the scientist’s middle, and he pressed a kiss to Adam’s head.

“I’m right here, and I’m not goin’ anywhere. I promise.” Danny felt Adam relax against him and he kissed the scientist again and again. “I’ll never leave you. I’ll be here for forever. I promise.”


	12. Public Display of Affection

Adam was prepping a DNA test when Danny walked up behind him. “What’re you doing?”

“DNA. Mac put a rush on it.” Danny rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder, and sighed. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Adam felt Danny nuzzle his neck, and he shook his head.

“Not here, Danny.”

“Why not? We don’t have anything to hide.” Danny pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s neck, and looked up when he heard a cough from the doorway of the lab. Mac was standing there, along with Sinclair, who was watching Danny and Adam as if they were the scum of the earth.

“Adam, how’s the DNA test coming?” Adam grabbed the DNA and took it over to one of the various machines in the lab.

“It’s coming along just fine.” Once the test was being run, Adam turned to see that Sinclair had taken a phone call in the hallway, and Mac was giving Danny a look.

“You two, meet me at my office when your shifts are over.” Mac had just walked out of the lab when Danny walked over to Adam.

“Danny, I told you.”

“So? I.A. does an investigation, only to prove that we can do our jobs without being biased and that our relationship won’t affect our work.” Danny backed Adam up against the light table, and just as he pressed their lips together, Sinclair turned around to see them. That night, Adam was waiting for Danny outside Mac’s office when he saw the CSI walking towards him, head down.

“Danny, what’s wrong?”

“Sinclair bitched us out to I.A. I heard from Flack what happened.” Adam groaned, and then Mac walked up to them, Sinclair right behind him. Adam closed his eyes and whispered,

“Why do I feel like I’m getting called to the principal’s office?”

“Cause we are.” Danny was just about to go into the office when he noticed that Adam wasn’t following him. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I promise. I won’t let Sinclair bully you.”


	13. I.A. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuing from 'Public Display of Affection'_

“Detective Messer, Mr. Ross, please have a seat.” Adam looked over at Danny, who simply crossed his arms. Adam moved to stay behind Danny, and Sinclair looked over at Mac.

“Danny. Adam. Please sit down.”

“I’m not sitting down for this.”

“Detective, you will sit down.” Danny shook his head.

“What do you not get here? I know what happened between you and I.A. You bitched us out to them, and now we’re gonna be held under a microscope for two reasons: we’re in a relationship and we’re open about it.” Danny stared Sinclair down, and then looked back at Adam. “If you have a problem with it, tough luck, because it won’t affect our work and we won’t be biased.”

“Detective Taylor, restrain your CSI.”

“Danny, what Chief Sinclair is saying is–”

“I don’t care what he’s sayin’! If he’s sayin’ that me and Adam can’t express our feelings for each other, fine! Just don’t beat around the bush next time!” Danny turned to Adam and motioned to the door. “Let’s go home.”

“Danny. Hold on for just one minute.” Mac walked towards the CSI. “Chief Sinclair is trying to tell you that if you keep the fraternizing out of your work, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“So I can’t walk up to Adam and distract him for a few minutes so he can have a clear head? Is that what you’re sayin’?”

“Detective,”

“Chief, let me handle this. Danny has a point. I’m talking about the other things. We have rules set in place for a reason.”


	14. April Showers

“I never understood the point of walking in the rain.”

“It’s nice.” Adam looped his arm around Danny’s waist, pulling the CSI closer to him. “Besides, kissing in the rain is the best kind of kiss.” Danny shivered, and pulled Adam even closer.

“I guess the point is to be as close as you can get, right?”

“Right.” Adam turned and stopped Danny. “Okay, stand right here.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s gonna start to rain harder.”

“Never took you for a romantic.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	15. Hospital

Adam rushed down the hallway, only to be stopped by one very insistent Don Flack. “Flack, where’s Danny?”

“Surgery.”

“What happened?”

“He fell from two stories up. He broke three ribs and his arm.” Adam looked up at Don, and crossed his arms.

“What was he doing?”

“Going after a suspect. Adam, it was an accident.” Adam paced for the next ten minutes. Finally, he was allowed to go see Danny, who offered him a pained smile from his hospital bed.

“Danny, you idiot, what were you thinking?”

“I guess trying to get a killer off the streets coulda waited a day or two.” Adam shook his head.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I have a broken arm and three, count ‘em, _three_ , broken ribs.”

“I know. But what matters is that you’re alive.” Adam noticed that Danny’s eyelids were drooping shut, so he pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead and whispered, “Get some sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” Adam stayed until Danny had fallen asleep, and then he got up to go down to the cafeteria.


	16. The Flu

Adam coughed, grimacing when he felt his lungs contract. Danny pulled on his boxers and jeans, feeling bad for having to leave Adam by himself for the whole day. “Drink lots of fluids, okay? No beer, no wine, no wine coolers.”

“Ses whe do we have wine coowers?” Adam sneezed, and then coughed, the hacking sound making Danny wince.

“Since just now. You sleep. Medicine’s on the kitchen counter. I’ll see if I can get Mac to extend my lunch so I can come back here and make sure you haven’t died.”

“Wha bou dhyin…” Adam sneezed, and went for the box of Kleenex on the nightstand.

“Sleep. When you get up, drink water.” Danny left minutes later, and Adam curled up underneath the covers, shivering.

At exactly one o’clock, Danny walked into the apartment to hear loud coughing. He saw that the bottle of medicine had been left untouched, so he got the medicine and went to the bedroom. “Adam?”

“D…d…danny. I’m cowd.”

“I know.” Danny handed Adam the medicine, and waited until Adam had taken it before handing him a glass of water. “I’m gonna call Mac. I’ll be right back, I promise.” Adam nodded before rolling over on his side. Dialing Mac’s number, Danny silently hoped that Mac would answer.

“Taylor.”

“It’s Danny. Adam’s not doing so well. Is it okay if I take the rest of the day off? I think he needs me here.”

“Danny, the lab’s pretty backed up.”

“Mac, please, he’s really sick. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him alone.” Danny could hear Adam coughing from the bedroom, and he pleaded with Mac. “Please, Mac. Just this once. He’s really sick.” Mac finally caved, saying that he’d come by after work so Danny could help pick up the slack during the night shift. Danny went back to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed next to Adam. “Hey…Mac let me have the rest of the day off.” Adam nodded, coughed, and Danny ran a hand over his hair and then drew his thumb across Adam’s jaw.

“I’m tiwed.”

“I know, I know.” Danny pressed the back of his hand to Adam’s forehead and hissed when he felt heat under his hand. “Get some sleep, I’ll be right here.”

“Pwomiss?”

“I promise.”


	17. Crush

Danny walked into the lab to see Don standing next to Adam, watching the scientist as he worked. He watched as Adam showed him the test result, and rattled off some ‘mumbo jumbo blar-blar-blar’ that Don wouldn’t understand. But then Don simply nodded, and stood close to Adam. Too close. Danny walked into the lab, deciding that he didn’t like the way that Don was looking at Adam.

“Hey, Adam, Flack.” Don greeted him, then breezed out, as if he’d never been there. Danny leaned over Adam’s shoulder and ghosted a kiss over Adam’s skin. “He was checkin’ you out.”

“Flack? No.”

“Yep. Just now. But,” Danny whispered, pressing a kiss to Adam’s jaw after making sure no one was around, “you’re mine.”

“And you’d be really upset if I suggested a threesome?”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“Good.” Danny pressed another kiss to Adam’s jaw, and then, before walking out of the lab, he whispered something into Adam’s ear that made the scientist smile to himself.


	18. Sharing

“So Danny’s really kinda against it, but I thought, y’know, why the hell not?” Adam fumbled with the keys to the apartment, and then the door opened.

“Adam, I’ve been waiting for an hour-Don?” Inside, Danny was fuming. He’d told Adam that he was possessive, and he didn’t like to share. “Adam, can I talk to you? Alone?” Adam went to their bedroom, and Danny looked back at Don. “You can wait in the kitchen…this shouldn’t be long.” Danny finally shut the door, and as Don went to the kitchen, Danny went to the bedroom, and found Adam sitting on the bed. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?”

“He was just gonna watch. He told me he was curious.”

“So you thought it was okay to bring him here without telling me?”

“You seemed really upset when he was checkin’ me out. I didn’t want to…”

“And he’s _just_ goin’ to watch?”

“Yes. I asked him and he said he was curious and that anything else would make him feel uncomfortable and…Danny, you and me, we’re in love, right?” Danny nodded. “He needs to see that we really do love each other and that we’re not just…just fuck buddies.”

“Okay. I get that. But, please, next time just tell me before you bring someone over.” Adam nodded, and then Danny went out to the kitchen to find Don looking at a photograph on the fridge. “Don?”

“Yeah, Mess?”

“Adam told me what happened…its okay if you stay.”

“He told you that I’m just curious, right? I only want to watch.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Don followed Danny back to the bedroom, and the night spun from there.


	19. Memories

Danny held Adam against his chest, drawing random, lazy patterns on the scientist’s sweaty skin. He trailed his fingers down Adam’s right arm, and paused for a moment when he saw the four round scars on Adam’s hand. His thoughts went back to that day, in the warehouse, when he’d told Adam to get the reagent from his kit.

_“Makes me believe that when they went to gentrify Hell’s Kitchen, they got rid of all the smart tough guys.” The butt of a gun collided with Danny’s face, and he went to the ground, pain flooding through every inch of his body. A boot pushed him back into the crate, and he shook from trying to keep his crying inside. His mind didn’t even register anything else until one of the masked Irishmen grabbed his hair and pulled him up._

_“Wake up, boy.” Danny’s mouth was filled with blood, and he knew that time was running out. But he wouldn’t let Adam know that. “You’re gonna make a phone call.”_

“What’re you thinking about?”

“The warehouse.”

“You’re doing it again.” Danny looked down at Adam’s hand, and just then noticed that he was falling back into that nervous tick that had never quite gone away. He focused on making his fingers stop twitching, and he wondered just when it would end. The nervous tick, the memory of taking the beating for Adam, the nightmares he still had after all this time.

“I can’t make it go away forever.”

“I know.” There was a knock at the door, and Adam pulled his jeans off of the coffee table. Danny, however, just stretched out lazily on the couch. Adam shook his head at Danny, who simply smirked back at him and closed his eyes. Opening the door, Adam looked up to see Mac standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

“Where’s Danny?”

“Baring it all over on the couch.” Adam looked over his shoulder, only to see Danny look up and turn bright red.

“He wasn’t answering his phone.” Danny grabbed a pillow when he couldn’t find his jeans and, covering himself up with it, stood to walk over to the door.

“What’s up, Mac?”

“You weren’t answering your phone. Sinclair called me, looking for you. We need to talk.”


	20. Tanglewood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuing from 'Memories'_

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. “Adam, where are my jeans?”

“It’s nothing bad. I promise. It has to do with the Tanglewood boys.”

“What’s going on?”

“Adam, could you…” Adam left, leaving Mac and Danny alone in the living room.

“ADAM, I NEED MY PANTS!” There was a giggle from down the hallway, and Danny tried his best to mask the fact that he was extremely embarrassed to be completely naked while talking with his boss. “You were saying?”

“Get dressed. I’ll still be here.” Danny walked down the hallway, and once in the bedroom, he felt his face flush, and he knew he was blushing. He pulled on jogging bottoms and a hoodie, knowing that the second Mac left, he’d be de-clothed once again. Going back into the living room, he sat down, trying to ignore the fabric brushing against his semi-erection. “Danny, Sinclair seems to think that Sonny’s running things from jail, and he wants you to check things out.”

“Mac, if I show my face around any of the Tanglewood boys, I’ll be killed. You know what they did to Louie.” Danny ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward on his knees. “Mac, I…I can’t do it. I’ve got Adam, and he needs me, Mac.”

“That won’t matter to Sinclair.”

“Mac, I’ll be _killed_.” Danny sighed. “Let me talk to Sinclair. If he hears my side of things, he might change his mind.” There was a pause, and Danny looked up at Mac. “Maybe if he hears the tape Louie…”

“Danny, are you gonna break down when you hear the tape again?” Danny shook his head, but all he could hear was the first punch being thrown after Louie got the confession from Sonny. “Danny?”

“Mac, I need to talk to Sinclair. If he hears the tape and sees the medical reports for Louie…maybe he’ll change his tune.”


	21. Silver and Gold

Danny held the band of entwined silver and gold in his palm, staring at it. Adam had picked it out, saying that it symbolized their love. Danny had shot back a typical response, saying that he’d never taken Adam for a romantic.

“Stop thinking so loud.” Adam walked up behind Danny, wrapped his arms around the CSI’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s neck. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Today.”

“Why are you in here?” Danny looked around the bedroom, at the mirror which he stood in front of, met Adam’s gaze in it, and sighed out,

“I needed someplace familiar.”

“You had a place for that, you know.” Adam pressed another kiss to Danny’s neck, and then whispered, “It was right here.” Danny sighed heavily, and then leaned back into Adam’s warm body. “What were you thinking about?”

“It’s not important,” Danny said, turning around to face Adam. “What’s important is going to Jersey and making this…us…official.” Danny offered Adam a smile, however forced it felt. Danny didn’t have the heart to tell Adam that he’d been knocked off the promotion grid. “Let’s go. We’re gonna be late.” Seven hours of traffic, one snotty receptionist, one money order, seven witnesses and one judge later, they went to a celebratory dinner, where they received some rather suggestive gifts. After the dinner, they finally returned to their apartment, where clothes were shed, and thirty minutes later, they rested on their bed, spent from the day’s activities.

“Danny?"

“Hmm?” Danny was tired. All he wanted to do was curl up under the covers, pressed up against his lover’s – his husband’s – warm body.

“I love you, y’know?”

“I love you too, Adam.” Adam was holding Danny gently to his chest, and he felt the CSI sigh, his breath warm against his chest. “I’m tired.”

“So am I. Maybe we can call in sick tomorrow.”

“You know they won’t recognize our marriage.”

“I know. That’s why we’re calling in sick. Because tomorrow, it’s just gonna be you and me. We’re gonna use some of those gifts, too.”


	22. Serenade

Adam woke to hear music being played from somewhere in the apartment. Getting up, he didn’t bother with boxers as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and then went out into the living room. Danny was sitting cross legged on the floor, guitar nestled securely in his arms, and Adam quietly walked over to him, listening to the music. Danny barely looked up from the guitar before Adam heard his voice. “Hey.”

“I didn’t know you play guitar.”

“I used to.”

“I like it.” Adam sat down behind Danny, and then the CSI smiled.

“And little Adam does too, apparently.” Adam pressed a kiss to Danny’s skin, and then looked over his shoulder.

“It’s not my fault that you’re naked.” Danny only smiled and went back to playing the guitar. Adam listened to Danny’s playing a little longer, and then he reached around to place his hand on the strings.

“Hey.” Adam stood, and held out his hand to Danny, who took it, set the guitar on the floor, uncrossed his legs, and stood, letting Adam pull him to the bedroom. Forty minutes passed, and Adam snuggled down into the covers, reveling in having had sex with his husband for the fourth time in two days.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I should call you my–my husband?” Danny ran his fingers down Adam’s back, making the scientist shiver a little.

“I like the sound of that.”


	23. Music

Adam spun around on the recently washed kitchen floor, and waved the mop handle around like a mic stand. “WHOA! WE’RE HALFWAY THERE!” Adam belted out the words to _Livin’ on a Prayer_ , and did a pelvic thrust before spinning around on his heels. “OH! LIVIN’ ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND, WE’LL MAKE IT, I SWEAR! WHOA! LIVIN’ ON A PRAYER!”

Just as Adam was transitioning into the second verse, he spun around to see Danny standing there, arms crossed. He fumbled for the iHome’s remote and clicked off the sound. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you are definitely _not_ a dancer.” Danny took the mop from Adam and dunked it back into the bucket of soapy water. “But I’m oddly turned on by your awful dancing.”

“And?”

“And I’ll let you do whatever the hell you want to me.”


	24. Sex Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuing from 'Music'_

Danny regretted what he’d said.

He was tied to the bed, supine, and he was being blatantly assaulted. Not that he didn’t like it. Quite the opposite, in fact. “So, Adam,” he began.

“No talking.” Danny shut up instantly. He knew he’d established a safe word with Adam weeks before, and he was intent on using it if things got too rough. It wasn’t the bondage or the fetish that Adam had admitted to having that turned him on, it was the trust that existed between the two.

Danny knew that Adam wouldn’t hurt him.

But he also knew that Adam knew just how much pleasant pain to put him in. He remembered the first night when he’d let Adam tie him up, and it seemed to play before his eyes all over again.

_“Spread your legs.” Adam stroked the inside of Danny’s thigh lovingly, and then tied Danny’s ankles to the bed. “Good boy. Now, you have a safe word, but I’m gonna stop if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Danny nodded, and kept his mouth shut. “Danny, you’re so beautiful, all stretched out like this.” Danny bucked his hips when Adam ran a finger from his navel to the tip of his aching erection. “That’s it, Danny, do that again.” Danny’s hips quivered, and he felt an intense orgasm pool in his stomach._

“Again, Danny.” Danny bucked his hips, feeling Adam press a thumb directly against his erection. “Good boy.” Adam ran a hand from the inside of Danny’s thigh down to his ass, and Danny’s hips quivered. But instead of Adam sliding into him, a foreign object was inserted, but he quickly identified it as a vibrator, and Danny barely felt Adam push down on his now throbbing erection. But Danny quickly found the scientist riding him, his long fingers tugging at his erection.

Danny’s back arced as far as it could, and he let out a loud moan. He knew that Adam would ride out the orgasm, as he always did. Adam leaned forward, propping himself up above Danny with his arms. “Danny, oh…oh…Danny.” Danny strained against his restraints, wanting to steady Adam’s hips, but then, just like that, the intense orgasm ended. Adam reached up to undo the restraints, and then pulled away from Danny to undo the restraints on his ankles. “Danny, kneel on the floor.” Danny did as told, and then Adam walked over to him and Danny took the scientist’s erection into his mouth.

He’d hated blowjobs in the past. The idea of someone giving him one was fine, but the idea of taking another man’s cock into his mouth and being the one to give said blowjob was just weird. But he’d changed his mind when Adam had asked. He enjoyed it, knowing that Adam was his and his alone.

_Adam ran a hand through Danny’s hair, and then threw his head back in a moan, knowing he’d just spilled his cum into Danny’s mouth. Danny finished the blowjob, licking away the rest of Adam’s cum, and he dipped his head slightly to press a quick kiss to Adam’s balls._

Danny pressed a quick, light kiss to Adam’s balls and stood up, pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth and pulled the scientist with him onto the bed. “I love you,” came Danny’s whisper, and Adam kissed him gently.

“I love you, too.”


	25. Football

Adam tossed the football back to Danny, who caught it with ease. They were spending a day off in Central Park, something that they didn’t get very often. Danny tossed the ball back to Adam, who caught it, and then took off running. Danny ran after him, Adam laughing into the shelter of the trees.

“Want the ball, Danny?”

“I hate you, Adam.”

“Do not,” came Adam’s singsong voice. Danny finally caught up to Adam, tackling him to the leaf-covered grass. Adam held the football above his head, making Danny reach for it. When Danny finally retrieved the football, he had ended up straddling Adam’s middle, and was propping himself up directly over the scientist.

“And you said you didn’t like sports.”

“I don’t. I let you tackle me.”

“Cause you wanted me to be like this, and do this,” Danny whispered, kissing Adam gently on the mouth, and then he ghosted his lips against the scientist’s skin. “And this,” Danny kissed Adam’s jaw before continuing with, “And this.” Danny kissed Adam’s neck and then rolled over into the grass next to Adam, just inches away from the scientist.

“You’re right.”

“Mmm,” came Danny’s reply. He watched the clouds go past in the sky, and then looked over at Adam.

“Danny, I want this moment to last forever.” Danny felt a soft, barely-there smile work its way onto his face, and he moved closer to Adam.

“So do I.”


	26. Corn Maze

“I _had_ to do it! You don’t understand, gays like him just pollute the planet.” Danny leaned back in his chair, speechless. “I mean, you’ve seen the way they go around and act like _normal_ people, right?” Danny took a deep breath, and leaned across the table.

“So if I wasn’t a cop, you’d want me dead?” The man fell silent. “That’s right. I’m gay.”

“You can’t be.”

“I’m normal. What’s so different about someone liking someone else of the same sex? There’s nothing wrong with it.” The man leaned across the table, and Danny tensed.

“Everything is wrong with ‘it’.”

“You _killed_ a man because of his sexuality. _Everything_ is wrong with you.”

“Sick freak.” Danny had almost jumped across the table before Don walked in.

“Get him out of my sight.” Danny stayed in the interrogation room for a few minutes after the man had been escorted out, and he stared down at the crime scene photos. The cuts in the victim’s chest clearly spelled out ‘FAG’, and he wondered for a moment if he could’ve been the one in the photos.

“Danny?” Looking up, Danny collected the photos and took in a deep breath.

“I’m just finishing up, Mac.”

“Go home. I’ll finish this case up.” Danny handed Mac the case folder, and said his thanks and goodbyes, and then went home. Adam was standing in the living room, phone in hand, and he looked over at Danny when he walked in the door.

“Hey. How did it go?”

“We got the guy. He killed a man because he was gay.” Danny took off his coat and Adam crossed the room to wrap his arms around Danny’s middle. “Adam, what if something like that happens to us?”

“It won’t. And dinner’s gonna be here in twenty minutes.” Danny let Adam hold him, and he leaned up against the scientist, head resting on his left shoulder.

“Adam, I was thinking about something on the way home. What do you think about adopting a baby?”


	27. Popcorn

Danny was just pulling a tie around his neck when Adam leaned against the bedroom doorframe. “You look nice. What’s the occasion?” Danny smiled to himself, and then turned to face Adam.

“Gotta go into court to testify.” Danny cursed softly at the tie, and then Adam took it from him.

“Let me.” Adam tied the tie and tightened it, and then pressed a kiss to Danny’s jaw. “You’re tense.”

“This case really got to me.”

“I know. Just remember, the guy that did it is gonna go away for a long time. He can’t hurt you or me.”

At the courthouse, as Danny walked up to the stand to testify as a Forensics Expert, the Defense Attorney, an older man in his early fifties, asked him a question that halted the proceedings.

“CSI Messer, you yourself are homosexual, am I right?” Danny felt his throat tighten, and his heart pounded erratically in his chest. “CSI Messer, answer the question.” Finally, Danny stammered out,

“Is…Is that relevant?”

“Answer the question.” Danny swallowed the lump in his throat, and took a deep breath. “CSI Messer!”

“CSI Messer,” the judge started, “you _will_ answer the question.”

“Yes. Yes I am. What relevance does that have?”

“Well, being… _homosexual_ , were you emotionally attached to the case?” Danny swallowed, fear gripping him.

“No. It was just like any other case.”

“Did you have a personal relationship with the victim?” The Prosecuting Attorney stood up.

“Objection.” The judge looked over at him.

“I’ll hear it.”

“CSI Messer is testifying as a _Forensics Expert_ , not as a witness. That question has no relevance to this case.”

“Sustained. Get on with it, please.” Eventually, the case was thrown out due to a discrepancy in one of the witness’s statements, and Danny went home, only to find Adam watching TV.

“Danny? How’d it go?”

“The case got thrown out. That bastard is going free.” Danny sat down on the couch, and placed his head in his hands. “Adam, I did everything right. The DA…the DA asked if I was emotionally attached to the case because I’m gay.” Danny shook from an unheard sob. Adam moved closer to Danny and pulled the CSI into his arms.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Adam pressed a kiss to Danny’s temple and slipped an arm around his shoulders.


	28. Halloween

“Danny, what are you wearing?” Mac stared at the CSI, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m Robin Hood. And wherever Adam is, he’s Little John.” Danny went back to prepping DNA samples to be added to CODIS when Adam walked in.

“Mac, uh…I can explain.” Mac looked bemused, and he looked from Danny to Adam, shook his head, and walked out of the lab. “What was that about?”

“I told Mac that you’re Little John and I’m Robin.” Adam went over to stand over Danny’s shoulder, and whispered,

“These tights or leggings or whatever the hell they are, they’re not treating me very nice.”

“Oh, suck it up.”

“What? It sucks that we can’t just play hooky for a couple hours and go home.” Danny’s cheeks turned light pink as Adam bumped into him. “Because seeing you in those tights is _really_ turning me on.” A lab tech walked in, and Adam walked over to the opposite side of the table.

“These get added to CODIS.” The lab tech left, and Danny took off his latex gloves, leaning up against the light table. “You know something, Adam, next year, you’re picking the outfits.”

“Something wrong?” Adam’s voice was so innocent that Danny rolled his eyes before pulling the scientist out of the lab, into the locker room, and then into the locker room bathroom. Thirty minutes later, they walked out, went to their lockers, and proceeded to change into their normal clothes. The door to the locker room opened, and just as Danny was buckling his belt, he turned to see Stella standing there, arms crossed.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Danny. We’ve got a case in Central Park.” Danny grabbed his gun and badge from the shelf in his locker, pulled his Converse on and followed Stella out of the lab, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“When you get home, wear your costume.” Adam turned bright pink upon hearing that, and hurriedly finished getting dressed.


	29. Bookworm

Adam ran into the lab, already twenty minutes late. He figured he’d lay low for a while, but no such luck.

“Adam, why are you late?”

“Sorry, Mac, I…I uh…I just started taking night classes at Chelsea, and I overslept.” Mac raised an eyebrow at the scientist, who looked at him sheepishly. “Danny knows about the classes. I’m taking psychology courses to get my Associates.”

“What type of psychology?”

“Oh, um, criminal psychology. I, uh…I might be taking a child psychology class too.” Mac looked at the scientist in surprise.

“Child psychology?”

“Danny and I have been talking about maybe adopting a baby,” Adam said, and then looked over his shoulder, as if checking to see if Danny was there. “I just want to be prepared.” Mac motioned for Adam to walk with him, and he started to talk.

“Have you applied for adoption? The process takes a long time.”

“I know. And…and I’m gonna talk to Danny about at least applying.” They walked in silence for a while, and then Adam spoke again. “It’s just…I really want a kid, Mac, with Danny. I wanna be able to raise a child and call him or her my own.” Mac had led them to his office, and he opened the door, the slight nod of his head telling Adam to go inside and sit down. When the door was closed, Mac sat on the edge of his desk, and leaned forward.

“Adam, I don’t have any kids of my own. Of course, I have Reed, but I’m not his father. You know this.”

“Yeah.” Adam offered, and Mac took a breath.

“So when I tell you what I think, know that I’m talking to you like a father would talk to his son.” Adam sat there, stunned into silence. He’d always seen Mac as a father-figure, but never in his life did he think that Mac would actually equate them as having that sort of relationship. “I trust that you’ll make the right decision, just as I trust that you and Danny can do your work without bias or your relationship affecting your work.” Adam nodded, and Mac continued. “I think that you and Danny would be great parents to any child, and I know you have a nurturing spirit. Do what you feel is right. If that means adopting a baby and taking classes, I’ll support you in that decision, but that doesn’t mean that you can be late for work, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“And if you need to talk about anything, I mean _anything_ , you don’t hesitate to come and talk to me, okay?” Adam nodded, and then went into the lab, trying to process what Mac had just told him.


	30. Sick

Danny leaned over the toilet, throwing up the contents of his stomach. He could hear Adam on the phone in the hallway. “Mac, it’s Adam. Danny’s got the stomach flu.” Danny reached up and flushed the throw up down the drain. Leaning back, he grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth, throat burning. Shakily standing, he walked out into the hallway, and Adam looked over at him and mouthed, _Are you okay?_

Danny shook his head, and walked to the kitchen, searched for any form of cold medicine, and, finding none, he groaned. Pouring himself a glass of water, he took it back to the bedroom. Emptying the trashcan next to the bed of it’s Kleenex, the odd condom or two, and balled up paper, he placed it right next to his side of the bed and crawled under the covers, shivering. Adam walked in, closing his phone.

“Mac said we’re both staying home.” Danny nodded, though his brain barely registered what Adam had said. Adam pressed a kiss to Danny’s temple, and then whispered, “I’ll be right back. I promise. Get some sleep.” Danny fell asleep five minutes later, and woke nearly four hours later, his stomach churning. He leaned over the edge of the bed and over the trashcan. He threw up the almost non-existent contents of his stomach. Danny wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, and held himself up on his arms.

Danny shuddered slightly, and then the lamp on the nightstand flickered on. Danny looked up, and saw Adam standing there, damp towel in hand. “Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’ve lost half my weight.”

“I talked to Sid and Doc and they both said that you should eat something.”

“I’m just gonna throw it up later.” Danny leaned up against the headboard, and Adam shook his head.

“They said soup, water and peppermint tea. It’s probably all you can handle right now.” Danny stretched, but then grimaced as his muscles complained and his stomach twisted. “And you should take a bath. It’ll help a lot.” Pushing back the covers, Danny got out of bed, and walked over to the dresser to pull out some clothes. Adam went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the tub, letting it run until it had gotten just hot enough, and then pushed the stopper down to fill the tub. Danny walked into the bathroom, still in his sweatpants and a beater and carrying his change of clothes.

“Adam, can you help me?”

“With what?” Danny was tired, his arms were heavy, and he could barely function enough to get his clothes off.

“Clothes.” Adam nodded, and then helped Danny out of his clothes, then removed his own. “You think you’re gettin’ lucky?”

“Danny, if you can’t take your own clothes off, I’m gonna have to help you.” Adam helped Danny into the tub, and once Danny had sat down in the hot water, Adam stepped in after him, sat down with his back to the side of the tub. Adam pulled Danny over to him, reaching for the shampoo he’d gotten Danny a week before. “Relax, Danny. You’re tense.” Adam gently washed Danny’s hair, and then, once the shampoo was completely out, he reached for the peppermint body wash he’d gotten earlier that day. “Danny, can you lean forward a little?” Adam massaged the knots out of Danny’s shoulders, prompting several moans from the CSI.

“Oh, god, Adam, that feels _so_ good.” Out of context, that would have come across as being so sexual that anyone who’d listened would have covered their ears. But in reality, it was Danny’s response to Adam’s massage. Finally, Adam stood to help Danny from the tub, and Adam convinced Danny to stand in one spot while Adam toweled him dry. By the time Adam was done, Danny found that he’d been zoned out completely, and that he was fully dressed. Adam was leading him to the kitchen, and that’s when Danny noticed that Adam hadn’t gotten dressed yet. “Adam, you’re not dressed.”

“I know.” Adam placed a bowl of what Danny could only assume was soup into the microwave and started cooking it. “Do you want water or tea?”

“I’ve never been a big fan of tea, but…for your sake, I’ll go with tea.” Adam turned to the stove, got a potholder and pulled a kettle Danny could only assume was new off of the stove. Getting a mug, Adam poured the boiling hot water into it, set the kettle back down on the stove, turned off the stove, and placed a teabag in the mug. The soup finished cooking, and Adam got a spoon out of the silverware drawer and handed it to Danny.

“It’s gonna be hot.”

“I know.” Adam set the steaming soup down in front of Danny, and watched as the CSI ate a spoonful of the soup. Adam checked the tea, and then got another spoon to stir it a little. Taking out the teabag, he set the mug of tea down in front of Danny.

“I’m gonna go get dressed. I’ll be right back.” Danny nodded, eyed the tea warily, then picked it up and took a tentative sip. It was hot, but he nearly gagged from the taste. Tea was definitely _not_ his thing, but he would drink it to please Adam. He finished the soup and then Adam walked back into the kitchen just as Danny was taking another drink of the tea. “How is it?”

“Tea isn’t my thing.”

“Drink it. It’ll help with your stomach.” Danny hurriedly finished the tea, and Adam walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the CSI’s middle. “Feeling better?”

“A little.”

“That’s good. Now, go on to bed. You need rest, and lots of it. I’ll be in soon, I promise.” Danny walked towards their bedroom, and Adam quickly washed out the bowl and mug before getting a bottle of water from the fridge. Going to their bedroom, Adam saw Danny was already curled up underneath the covers, so he set the bottle down on the nightstand, slipped under the covers, and pulled a shivering Danny close to him.

“Adam, I’m cold.”

“I know. I’ll keep you warm. I promise.” An hour later, Danny made a sound Adam could only describe as a ‘mew’, shivered, and woke.

“Adam? Where are you?” Danny sounded worried, so Adam pressed a kiss to Danny’s shoulder and whispered,

“I’m right here. Go back to sleep.”


	31. Visit

There was a knock at the door, and Adam got up to go see who it was. He knew that it was his one random day off, and he was intent on enjoying it. Opening the door, he stared in shock at the person standing opposite him. “Dad? What…what are you doing in New York?” Adam’s father, Harry, stepped into the apartment.

“I can’t come visit my own son?”

“You didn’t call.”

“I did. Check your phone. It was hard to track you down.” Adam swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. “So you moved. Nice place.” Adam saw a hoodie that belonged to Danny draped over the back of the couch.

“Yeah.” Adam had been in the middle of doing laundry, and he sat down on the couch, trying to still his shaking hands by folding the clothes in the basket.

“Who’s this?” Harry held up a photo he’d taken off the fridge, and Adam looked up to see what photo he had in his hands. It was a photo Stella had taken right after Adam and Danny had gotten married, and Adam’s answer scantily covered the look they were sharing in the photo.

“A friend.”

“Seems like he’s more than that.” There was a pause, and then a sigh. “Adam, I came to New York to apologize.” Adam was rendered speechless. “I pushed you away when you were younger, and I’m sorry I did.” Harry sat down across from Adam, and Adam stared in shock at his father. “Your mother was right about you, Adam. She said you’re smart and you’d end up using those smarts for good. I never believed her, but here you are, proving me wrong.”

“Dad, I…I…”

“Adam, I’d like to get to know you better.” Harry still held the photo in his hands, and he handed it to Adam. “So, who is he?”

“His…his name’s Danny. And, uh…he’s…he’s my husband.” Adam was still wary about letting too much information slide, but he couldn’t help the sudden rush of words. “We work together, and we…we’ve been talking about adopting a baby and he’s amazing.” The door opened, and Danny walked in, finally home from his shift.

“Hey, Adam, I’m gonna go take a shower…who are you?” Adam stood and looked from Danny to his father.

“Danny, this is my dad.” Danny wondered how Adam could be so calm around the man who’d used the scientist as a punching bag. “Dad, this is Danny.” Danny forced a smile, and then motioned to the hallway. Adam excused himself, followed Danny, and was pulled into their room.

“What the hell, Adam? How can you be so calm around him?”

“He flew to New York to apologize to me, Danny.”

“God, you can be so naïve.”

“Danny, he’s my _dad_.” Danny sucked in a breath, knowing he’d have to be civil for Adam’s sake.

“Okay.” After Danny set his things down on the bed, he walked back out into the living room. “So…you’re Adam’s dad.”

“Harry Ross.” Harry held out a hand to Danny.

“Danny Messer.” Danny took his hand and shook it. “So…”

“Adam’s told me about you. What do you do, exactly?”

“I’m a criminalist.”


	32. Sharpie

Danny felt the cold tip of the marker come away from his skin, and he heard Adam say, “All done.” Adam capped the marker, and Danny stood up from his spot on the bed. Going over to the mirror, he stared at the artwork that covered his lower right arm.

“Did you really have to draw my dick?” Adam smirked at Danny and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Danny’s bare middle, his erection prodding the CSI’s backside. “I mean, really, Adam, did you _have_ to?”

“Mhmm.” Adam pressed kisses to Danny’s neck and shoulders. “Besides, I like it.” Danny pulled Adam towards the shower, and twenty minutes later, as Danny stepped out of the shower, he heard his phone ringing. Still dripping wet, he decided that it would be faster to just streak through the apartment to get the phone.

“Messer.”

“Danny, its Mac. There’s a DB in a club a few blocks from your apartment.”

“I’ll be there. Give me twenty minutes.” Danny then realized what he’d done. He prayed to God that the body would be one of those cases where there wasn’t a body dump. Because if not, they’d have to use UV lights. And permanent marker is visible under UV light. He arrived at the crime scene, and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

“Danny, it’s a body dump. Hawkes is going to stay with the body and process while you and I look for the primary crime scene.” Danny groaned internally. Getting the Luminol and a UV light, he began to search for the primary crime scene, until Mac cleared his throat. “Danny, what’s on your arm?” Danny froze.

“Uh…I…uh…nothing.”

“Danny.”

“Adam drew a bunch of stuff on my arm. No big deal.” Danny tried to keep himself from turning bright red, and went back to trying to find the crime scene.

“In permanent marker?”

“Y–yes.” That afternoon, when Danny walked into the lab, he saw Adam standing there, analyzing trace collected from the crime scene. “Adam.”

“Relax, Mac didn’t ask me any-oh.”

“Yeah. He saw what you drew on my arm.”


	33. iPod

Danny wondered why Adam was so obsessed with the black iPod Nano, and then he decided to get him one. It would be an early birthday present of sorts. One month early, to be exact. Danny stepped inside the apartment to see Adam playing Guitar Hero 3, and he shouted over the music. “MIND PAUSING THAT FOR A MINUTE?” Adam paused the music, and, turning to Danny, he took the guitar off.

“What’s up, Danny?”

“I got you something. It’s kinda an early birthday present.” Danny reached into his coat and pulled out the carefully wrapped box. Handing it to Adam, he watched as the scientist opened it carefully, and then he looked up at Danny.

“You got me an iPod?”

“Look at the back.” Adam opened the case and took out the iPod, and turned it over. He ran his thumb over the engraved words, and he looked up at Danny. “I…I wasn’t sure what to get engraved on it, so…I-I decided to get our wedding date put on it.” When Adam didn’t say anything, Danny became worried, and he shifted from foot to foot. “Do you like it?”

Adam’s lips crashed into his and Danny knew he had his answer.


	34. Snow

Adam’s high pitched shrieks could be heard throughout the snow covered Central Park. “It’s _cold_ , Danny!”

“It’s snow! What did you expect?” Danny had pushed Adam into a snow drift, and the two were play fighting in the snow. Danny had grabbed a handful of snow, shoving it down Adam’s shirt, and he was met with just as much snow trickling down his back. Adam loved winter in New York. He especially loved it even more now that he got to share it with Danny. Adam let Danny pin him in the snow, and then he placed a kiss on Danny’s mouth.

Danny flushed pink and leaned back, helped Adam up, and then they walked through the park back to the street to get a cab. Once back at their apartment, after getting changed, Adam was sitting on the couch, watching as Danny walked over to him, a mug of something hot in each hand. “Here.” Adam’s favorite part of winter wasn’t snow, and it wasn’t Christmas. It was times when he could snuggle up to Danny with a mug of hot chocolate, despite Danny denying that he ever snuggled.

But then again, he wouldn’t ever tell Adam that his favorite part of winter was those moments too.


	35. Airplanes

Danny settled into his seat on the airplane, looking over at Adam, smiling to himself at the scientist’s expression. Danny watched as Adam scrolled through the songs on his iPod, eyebrows scrunching together. “What is it?”

“Why the hell do I have the Mulan soundtrack on here? I mean, I get having something like Aerosmith or Rod Stewart, but _Mulan_?” Danny snorted, and Adam looked over at him. “What?”

“You.” Adam finally pressed play, and Danny reached for the other bud. “Are you serious?” Danny nearly burst into hysterical laughter, but remembered just where they were, and instead, leaned over to Adam and quietly sang the words to the song, causing the scientist to turn bright pink. “Adam,” Danny started as he felt the plane move. “I think I probably shoulda told you a while ago…I really hate flying.”

Adam reached over to grasp Danny’s hand in his own, and Danny took a few breaths to calm himself down before looking over at Adam. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll get to Phoenix soon enough.”


	36. Phoenix, AZ

Danny looked around the airport, feeling somewhat lost in the Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport. Adam went over to Danny, grabbed his hand, and pulled the CSI over to the baggage claim. “My mom’s gonna be here any second.” The flight had been anything but Danny’s fear, due to Adam’s constant pull of attention that distracted the CSI. Adam got his suitcase from the turnstile, and Danny spotted his luggage and the NYPD duffel bag he’d packed extra things in. Grabbing the luggage, he and Adam made their way over to where Adam had said his mom would be waiting.

“Adam! Adam, sweetheart!” Adam led Danny over to his mom, and she pulled Adam into a hug.

“Hi, Mom.” Adam returned the hug, and then his mom looked over at Danny.

“You must be Danny. I’m Adam’s mom, Patricia, but you can call me mom if you’d like.” She pulled Danny into a hug, and he wondered briefly if Adam was more like her than like his father. “So Adam’s told me a lot about you, Danny. Did you two get married yet?” Danny looked over at Adam, and smiled.

“Yeah. August of last year.”

“Harry did tell me something about that…oh, he also mentioned that the two of you want to adopt a baby, and I think that’s just wonderful!” Patricia watched as Adam and Danny were pushed closer due to the sudden rush of people getting off their flights. “Adam, you’re right, he is very attractive.” Danny blushed slightly upon hearing her comment, and then she smiled at them. “And you two make a very handsome couple.”

Danny looked down at his luggage to make sure no one had made off with the NYPD duffel bag, and he sighed when it was still there. “Why don’t we escape from the crowds? Let’s go and get your dad, Adam, and then we’ll go out to eat.” Danny couldn’t help but take in the scenery of Phoenix as it flew by. Finally, they arrived at Adam’s parents’ house, and Danny got his luggage out of the trunk of the car. “Adam, you and Danny go head up to the guest room. I’ll go get your dad.” Adam led Danny into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom on the left side of the hallway.

“Your mom’s…nice.” Adam set his bags down by the dresser, and Danny followed suit, but then set his NYPD duffel bag down on the bed. “So…”

“Ready?”

“Yeah…I think.” Danny rubbed his eyes, and groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot my contact stuff.”

“Did you bring your glasses?” Danny hurriedly went through his suitcase and pulled out his glasses, nestled safely in their case. Danny quickly removed his contacts, and put his glasses on. Late that night, Danny woke from a restless sleep, got up to go to the bathroom, and as he was walking back to the guest room, he could hear hushed voices coming from what appeared to be a study.

“Look, all I’m saying is that I’m trying, Patty.”

“I know you are. Try harder.”

“There’s only so much Adam can do before I lose it. Patty, I went to New York to apologize. I am trying; it’s just hard when my only son doesn’t have any children.”

“They want to adopt a baby, Harry, can you please just let them love each other? That’s all your son wants from you, Harry. Love. Please try to give it to him.” Danny silently crept back down the hallway to the guest bedroom, slipped into bed next to Adam, and the scientist instantly curled around him. The door opened not even five minutes later, and dim light spilled into the room. There was a creak as someone pulled a chair over to the bed, and sat down in it.

“Adam, I don’t know if you’re awake, but…I want you to know that I love you because you’re my son.” All was quiet for a moment, then the chair creaked again, Adam’s father put the chair back by the desk in the room, and then left, shutting the door behind him. Danny opened his eyes, looked around in the room, and then sat up.

He wouldn’t know what to tell Adam in the morning.


	37. Tin Badge

Danny silently got dressed in sweats, a beater, and a hoodie, and pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead before going downstairs. Danny wasn’t used to being up at five in the morning, so, as he put on his shoes to go for a run. He wanted Adam to sleep in as long as possible. The scientist had worn himself out the previous night, and Danny was sure he was going to sleep for at least another two hours. But not taking any chances, he grabbed his phone and a spare key he’d spotted on a hook by the door before heading out. Jogging down the street, he didn’t look over his shoulder to see if any cars were on the street.

A Hummer drove past him, and Danny’s evenly placed strides stuttered ever so slightly. In that moment, gravity was not his friend, and he felt his right ankle give out from underneath him. Cursing, he braced himself for the fall into the ditch by the side of the road. Groaning as his ankle complained, he pushed himself back up and started to walk back to the house after making sure he still had the key and his phone.

Going inside, he went up the stairs to the guest bedroom to find that Adam was nowhere in sight. Going through his luggage to find a pair of jeans to wear, he wondered where Adam was and why his badge wasn’t tucked into the top of the suitcase as it had been. Then he heard voices in the hallway. “Dad, what are you asking?”

“I’m asking if he knows anything about your childhood.” There was a pause, and Danny listened to Adam’s almost whispered answer.

“He’s the only one that does.” Danny knew instantly that Adam’s dad was having second thoughts about them staying there, and Danny turned, quietly got dressed, and walked out into the hallway.

“Hey, Adam, Mr. Ross.” Danny pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s cheek and he looked up at Adam’s dad. “I could hear you talking.” All was silent as Adam shifted from foot to foot, and then his dad looked at Danny. “Yeah, I do know about Adam’s childhood, but he doesn’t want me to do anything because it’s the past. I’m going to respect that, even though it’s not how I would handle it.”

“Danny…” Adam started, but then fell silent.

“Look, I know what happened shouldn’t have, but it did. If things had been different, I wouldn’t have met Adam, we wouldn’t have gotten married and I sure as hell wouldn’t be here.” Danny looked up at Adam’s dad, and crossed his arms over his stomach. “I’d normally say, ‘let’s forget about it’, but I don’t think I can.” Adam’s dad held out Danny’s badge, and Danny took it.

“I asked Adam if you’d brought it.” Adam turned and walked into the guest room.

“Adam?”

“I’m going back to sleep.” Danny looked back at Adam’s dad, and then said,

“Let’s talk. Right now, I’m not a cop. I can’t do anything.” Danny slid his badge into his pocket and went back downstairs, Adam’s dad following him.


	38. Lullaby

Adam bolted up in bed when the thunder shook the house. He’d hated monsoons as a child and he hated them now. Danny sat up in bed when Adam’s warm body left his, and he saw Adam pull his knees up against his chest. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Adam shook his head, but Danny wouldn’t take that as an answer, so he pulled the scientist into his arms and pressed gentle kisses to his skin.

“I hate monsoons.” Danny rested his head against Adam’s back, and then decided to take Adam’s mind off the storm for the time being.

“Wanna go down to the basement and play some pool?” Adam pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and Danny pulled on a pair of his own jeans and a beater. The two went down to the basement, grabbing a blanket and pillows along the way. Danny set up the pool table and they played until finally, Adam won.

Adam put his pillow on the pool table, and looked up when the thunder rattled the house again. Danny looked up and over at Adam, then saw that the scientist was almost shaking. “Hey.”

“I _hate_ monsoons, Danny.” Danny motioned to the pool table, and took off his clothes, leaving him completely naked. Climbing up on the pool table, he pulled the blanket over his lower body and whispered,

“C’mere.” Adam had shed his own clothes and he climbed up onto the pool table before snuggling with Danny. “It’s okay. We’re inside, we’re safe. You shouldn’t worry about it. Besides,” Danny said, lying down on the pool table, “I’m here, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Adam joined Danny in lying down, and nearly buried his face in Danny’s chest.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Danny tilted Adam’s head up to press a kiss to his mouth and nose, and then wrapped his arms around the scientist.

Morning came to find the two sound asleep on the pool table, Danny’s arms wrapped around Adam’s shoulders and middle. Danny stirred when the light above them flickered on, and he looked up to see Adam’s mom standing above them. “Breakfast is ready.” Danny nodded, watched as she left, and then rolled over to wake Adam.

“Hey.” Adam stirred, pulled the blanket over his head, and then Danny smirked slightly. “It’s time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Danny snorted as he imagined a teenaged Adam protesting the early mornings of high school.

“Well you’re gonna. Now up.” Danny pulled Adam off the table, and then Adam stared at Danny from his spot on the floor.

“You’re no fair.”

“Get dressed, Casanova.”


	39. New York, New York

Adam sighed, his breath warm against Danny’s bare chest. They’d gotten back to New York almost two hours before, and were supposed to be taking a well deserved nap. But neither of them were asleep, as both of them had too much on their minds. “Danny?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Tell my dad that you know about…”

“Because I had to. Adam, I love you. It matters to me that he knows that there’s no secrets between us.”

“But…but I don’t get it, Danny.” Danny ran his fingers through Adam’s auburn curls, and sighed.

“Come up here.” Adam scooted up, only to be kissed deeply. When Danny finally pulled away, he whispered, “I love you. And no one and nothing can change that.”

“Even if I’m slightly OCD and don’t really like authority figures?”

“You like Mac.”

“He’s different.” Adam heard Danny quietly laugh, and he smiled to himself.

“Y’know why else I love you?”

“Why?”

“Because I like coming home and knowing I get to have sex with the most amazing person on the planet,” Danny whispered, pressing kisses to Adam’s jaw and neck.


	40. Snow Storm

Adam looked out the window of the crime lab, just knowing he’d end up falling asleep on Mac’s couch. A thick blanket of snow was swirling to the ground, falling fast and hard. He pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, and dialed Danny’s number.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Danny. How does it look outside the apartment?” There was some static, and then Adam made out Danny’s words.

“Not good. You should come home. Please?”

“My shift doesn’t finish for another couple hours.”

“Please?” The lights in the lab flickered, and Adam rummaged around in his kit for a flashlight. He’d been restocking the kit with the new supplies they’d gotten earlier in the day, and he still had to scan prints to be added to AFIS. “Adam?”

“Sorry…I was looking for a flashlight. I’m going to see if I can’t head home.”

“Stay safe, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.” Just as Adam was hanging up, he saw Mac walking past the lab. “Yo, boss!” Mac turned and saw Adam standing in the lab doorway. “I was wondering if I could head home early. With how bad the weather’s getting…”

“Finish up your kit and go. I think the night shift can handle scanning prints for a couple hours.” Adam hurriedly finished restocking his kit before the lights flickered and then finally went out. “Shit.” Adam got his flashlight and clicked it on. Pulling out his phone, he saw that he had no signal. Then the generator kicked in, dim light illuminating the lab. Adam put his case in his locker before heading out into the bitter cold, and upon finally arriving at the apartment building he called home, he went to the elevator to hurry up the process of getting home.

Getting his keys out, he walked down the hallway to the apartment, opened the door, and saw Danny sitting on one of the barstools in front of the breakfast nook. Adam took off his coat and shoes, set his messenger bag down, and walked silently over to Danny. Wrapping his arms around the CSI, he pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s neck. “I would’ve called, but there’s no cell service.”

“I’m just glad you’re home.” Danny turned to face Adam and cupped the scientist’s face in his hands, but then cringed. “You’re freezing.” Danny slipped his hands down Adam’s arms, taking Adam’s cold hands in his own. “Come with me.” Minutes later, Danny had Adam out of his damp clothes and into warm, flannel pajamas that he’d gotten the scientist for Christmas. “Better?”

“Much. But it could be even better if you lied down with me.” Danny quickly stripped out of his clothes and changed into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved waffle knit shirt. He didn’t lie down on the bed, but instead, he climbed on all fours to pin Adam to the mattress before leaning down to kiss the scientist feverishly.

“I’m glad you’re home.”


	41. Umbrella

Adam twirled the umbrella around in his hand, and then Danny glared at him. “Stop doin’ that.”

“Why? It’s fun.”

“I’m gettin’ wet.” Adam smirked and twirled the umbrella again, and Danny could hear Adam giggling as the scientist took off down the street to their apartment. They’d gone out for coffee and to do a little grocery shopping, and Danny was carrying the bags. And he was being soaked through to the skin. He cursed before taking off after the scientist, who was fumbling for his keys on purpose. Danny reached Adam and glared at the scientist.

“I am _never_ lettin’ you near an umbrella ever again.”

“Says who?” Danny followed Adam to the elevator.

“Me. Now, are you gonna help put these away?”

“I’ll put them away. You get changed.” A thought popped into Danny’s head, and he smiled to himself. “If you say so.” Once in the apartment, Danny put the groceries in the kitchen, got the umbrella, and went to the bedroom to put his reconstruction skills to use. Ten minutes later, Adam walked into the bedroom to see Danny propping himself up on his elbows, and all the blood drained from his head.

“Oh shit.”

“Like your new umbrella?”


	42. Black Out

Danny didn’t like black outs.

And when he woke to black, he nearly freaked out. Black outs reminded him of a time when he’d been only ten, and the electric company had cut power to his parent’s house. He’d been scared, and Louie, being almost fifteen at the time, had been his protection from the gangs who liked to prey on houses like that. “Hey, you’re up.”

“I hate black outs.” Danny got out of bed, felt his way over to the dresser and got his flashlight from the top drawer. Light flooded the room, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. “What time is it?” Adam looked at the satellite clock he’d insisted they buy, and replied,

“Almost ten.”

“In the morning?”

“Evening. Mac called me in for night shift. Said there’s gonna be a shortage of techs.” Danny nodded, and then went back over to the bed. “You should get some sleep.”

“I’m gonna watch a movie. Where’s your laptop?”

“Coffee table.” Adam, upon seeing Danny’s expression in the dim light of the flashlight, he frowned. “Hey, I’ll only be gone for a few hours. Mac said I work from eleven till six. You should go back to sleep.” Danny snuggled deep into the covers, listening to the rain as it gently hit the windowpane. “I’ll be back by seven.” Adam crossed the room, leaned down to press a kiss to Danny’s forehead, and then left.

Once the door closed, Danny found himself drifting off to sleep as he concentrated on Adam’s return.


	43. Heat Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter (and the next two after this) deal with rape/non-con. If this bothers you in any way, please skip past these chapters.
> 
> _Continuing from 'Black Out'_

The room was dark, and as Danny sat up, he vaguely remembered that Adam was working the night shift, staying until the early morning hours. But then he heard something, rather, someone, in the apartment.

Getting up, he opened the drawer on the nightstand by the bed, got his piece, and then quietly made his way through the apartment. “Adam?” Suddenly, all was quiet, and Danny felt his heart pounding inside his chest. He heard the whoosh of the object before it collided with his face, making him fall and his gun skitter across the floor. He looked up, only to see a masked person standing over him. “What do you want?”

The person didn’t say a single word, only tied Danny’s wrists together. Pulling him up by his hair, the person wordlessly yanked and dragged him to the bedroom, and held a knife to his throat. Finally, when the person spoke, it was harsh. And most definitely male. “On the bed.” Danny’s ankles were bound to the bedposts, and he looked up into the eyes of his attacker.

“What do you want?” Danny’s attacker sliced the sweats Danny was wearing away, and held the knife to Danny’s throat.

“Not a sound, you hear me, fag?” Danny tried his best to keep his screams bottled up, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on something, anything, other than the fact that this unknown male was raping him. “Beg me to stop.”

“P–please…s–stop. P–please! It hurts!” Danny then felt a jolt of electricity go through him and he knew his attacker had a stun gun. “S–STOP! PL…EASE!” Danny felt his attacker come inside him, and he could feel the tears running down his face. His cries got weaker, his voice got hoarser, and then he was drug into the living room, only to feel the knife flick across his face.

“Beg.”

“S–stop…please, stop–p.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the man pushed Danny behind the couch.

“Don’t you make one sound.” Danny’s wrists had been released some time during all this, and he groped around on the floor for his gun. He could hear the man talking to someone in the doorway, and then the door closed just as Danny’s fingers closed around the gun. He rolled over on his back and fired four bullets at his attacker. Pushing himself up, he untied the cord around his ankles, walked to the bedroom, and fell to the floor before he could even reach the bed. He reached for the cordless phone, but came up short, and then he pulled himself along the floor.

He could feel blood in his mouth and in cuts on his face and arms, and he knew he was making a trail of blood on the wood floor. Reaching up, he tried to get the phone, but it was only knocked off the stand. It fell behind the nightstand, and Danny tried to keep a grip on the corner of the nightstand. Letting out a sob, he knew that unless someone called the cops, he would die there. He grabbed the bed sheets and pulled himself up, but then he sunk back down to the floor, his world going black.


	44. Sexual Assault Kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter (and the next one) deal with rape/non-con.

Danny willed himself to stay still as Mac collected a swab of what Danny had correctly assumed was the DNA of a male, someone other than Adam.

“Danny, are you at all uncomfortable?” Danny bit his lip to keep the truth from slipping out. He knew he trusted Mac, especially with something so delicate of a process.

“N–no.” Danny squeezed his eyes shut and let Mac continue. He’d seen many rape victims be badly beaten and suffer through months, even years, of not remembering. But he’d never thought about how invasive the procedures were until that moment. He sucked in a breath, and then heard Mac say,

“Done.” Danny opened his eyes, grateful that the swabs had been removed. But when he looked at the tray, he noticed an evidence bag that was too big for single swabs sitting there.

“Mac, what’s in that evidence bag?”

“You really don’t remember what happened.”

“Mac, I wouldn’t be asking if I did.” Mac hadn’t taped up the bag yet, but he hesitated before reaching for it.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Mac, please. I just wanna know what happened.” Danny watched as Mac opened the bag reluctantly and pulled out the object.

“A stun gun.” Suddenly, the events Danny couldn’t remember came to him. Danny pulled his knees up to his chest and then Adam pulled back the curtain shielding Danny from the world.

“Mac?”

“I’m done. I have to get these to DNA and trace.” Mac left, leaving Danny and Adam alone. Adam went to Danny, only to see the CSI look up at him and sob out,

“Get away from me.” Adam reached towards Danny, and pulled him close.

“Danny, shhh…it’s me, it’s Adam.” Adam saw the tears running down Danny’s bruised and stitched up face, and he held the CSI close to his chest. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”


	45. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter deals with rape/non-con.

Danny was back to work in a matter of days, insisting that the work kept his mind off of the horrors he’d endured. Twelve days went by, and on the thirteenth day, as he was carrying a tray of beakers through the lab, he slipped on the recently waxed floor, and fell directly on top of the broken beakers. Stella came rushing over, trying to help him stand up.

“Danny! Are you okay?” Danny suddenly remembered that his blood-work hadn’t come back yet, and he could very well have a STD. He was kneeling on the floor, blood slowly dripping out onto the floor from the places where the glass had embedded itself into his skin. When Stella reached out to him, he scrambled back, falling backwards.

“Don’t touch me!” He almost shouted, and nearly everyone in the lab turned to stare at him. Danny backed up even more, he eyes wide, pupils dilated.

“Are you okay?” Danny picked himself up, and left, walking away from the mess and towards the ballistics lab, where he knew Mac was.

“Danny? What happened?”

“I slipped, dropped some beakers, and…and I fell on them. Mac, my blood-work isn’t back yet.”

“Wait. I think it was just posted. Let’s go check after you get stitched up.” Danny sat through the stitches, thinking of what he was going to say if the test was positive. Finally, the two of them went to the DNA lab, and Mac went through the folders on the corner of the table. “I’ve got it.”

“Well?”

“It’s negative.” Danny sighed out his relief, and then asked for the folder. Looking at the definite negative, he closed his eyes. His thoughts were racing. The only people who knew about the attack were Adam and Mac, and now he didn’t have to protect anyone else from the horrific crime.

“Thanks, Mac.” Mac nodded, and then was almost about to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

“When are you going to tell Adam?”

“Tonight.”


	46. Cigarettes vs. Veggie Pipes

Danny held the glass of bourbon in his hand, and looked over at Adam. “There’s somethin’ I gotta tell you.” Adam looked over at Danny, and set his own glass down.

“What is it?”

“Remember the, uh, the blood work I had done after…” Danny’s voice trailed off, knowing if he said the words _I was raped_ , he’d break down. Adam nodded, knowing what Danny would have said. “Well the results came back today.” Adam knew how tough news like this could be; he’d seen Stella go through the same thing. He braced himself for the worst, almost expecting it.

“And?”

“The test came back negative.” Adam closed his eyes, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Danny and saw the giddy relief in the CSI’s eyes. “Adam, we can…”

“I know. I can’t believe it.”

“Me either.” Two hours later, Danny held Adam in his arms, the scientist tracing his tattoo with one finger.

“I love you…so, _so_ much, Adam Ross.”

“Love you too, Danny Messer.”


	47. Blind

“Your Jane Doe was raped before she was stabbed. The fatal stab was to the corroded artery. I sent up the rape kit to Adam.” Danny looked down at the girl, and felt his heart tighten. He took in a deep breath, but then felt an unknown emotion suddenly grip him. As he stared down at the body, he felt like that could have been him lying on the table. “She never stood a chance.” Danny squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the image of staring down at his own body, complete with a Y-incision and sutures. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. Finally, he lost it, and walked out of autopsy.

“Danny? Where are you going?” Danny walked into the hallway, and then leaned up against the wall, his breathing fast and irregular. He felt his throat being closed off, and his breathing became shallow and uncontrolled. The door to autopsy opened, and Stella and Sid walked out. “Danny? Are you okay?” Danny shook his head, and Sid looked over to Stella.

“Danny’s having a panic attack. Stella, call Adam.” Sid led Danny into autopsy and pulled a chair over for Danny to sit down on. Minutes later, Adam raced into autopsy to see Danny sitting in a chair, Stella standing next to him, and Sid sitting in another chair, telling Danny what to do. Finally, Danny’s breathing slowed down, his throat loosened, and he took in deep breaths.

“What happened?”

“You had a panic attack.” Stella pulled two more chairs over, and she and Adam sat down.

“Danny, do you know what triggered it?” Danny nodded, and looked up at Stella and then to Sid, and finally, he rested his eyes on Adam before staring down at the floor.

“Sid, you were telling us that…that the Vic had been raped and stabbed. I…” Adam knew instantly why Danny had the panic attack. “I was raped two months ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Danny looked up at Adam, feeling lost for words. “Danny, I would have understood.”

“I was _raped_ , Stell. I’m…I’m the victim.”

“Danny, you shouldn’t even be back in the field yet. You should go see the department psychologist.”

“Stell, I can’t. I can’t just tell someone all my insecurities and then have them evaluate me and say I’m not fit for duty. I can’t do it, Stell. I can’t tell them why I was raped.” Stella and Adam shared a look. They both knew that Danny was always trying to be the hero, putting on a brave face so that no one knew what was really going on behind his blue eyes. Until now. Danny could feel everything crumbling and falling out from underneath him, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “S-sometimes I feel like I can’t…I can’t do it anymore.”

Later that day, Mac called Danny into his office. “Danny, Stella told me what happened.” Danny felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “I can’t have you working if you have another attack like that. I contacted the department psychologist, and I told her what was going on.” Danny felt sick. He knew that he couldn’t hide forever, but that’s exactly what he wanted to do. “You’re on psych leave for two weeks. I cleared it with the department ten minutes ago.”

“Mac…I can’t…”

“You will, and that’s a direct order.”


	48. Coffee and Cigarettes

Danny was sitting on the fire escape, cigarette housed between his thumb and index finger. Even though Mac had forced psych leave on him, he was still trying to decide whether or not to go in to see the department psychologist. “What are you doing out here?”

“Smoking.” Adam leaned out the window, and Danny turned slightly. “What’s up?”

“Want some coffee?” Danny stood, stubbed out the cigarette, and tossed it away before going back into the apartment through the window. Adam handed Danny a mug of coffee, and he nursed it. “You gotta stop smoking.”

“I know. It’s hard to quit.” Danny knew that Adam hated kissing him after he’d had a cigarette, and he also knew that the scientist hated the smell of cigarettes. Adam had associated the smell of cigarettes with the warehouse, and it brought back the painful memories of that day. Danny drank the coffee, grateful for the caffeine, and he also knew that it masked the taste of the cigarette he’d had only minutes before. He took in a deep breath, and looked over at Adam. “Hey, I’ll quit. I just need some time.”

“I know.” Danny got up, went to their bedroom, and changed, tossing his smoke-covered clothes into his hamper. He’d learned to deal with Adam’s mild OCD, and he closed the lid, preventing the smell to get anywhere else. Going back out into the apartment, he saw Adam with a mug in his hands, and Danny walked over to him.

“Hey, y’know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Adam started.

“I’ll quit. I’ll quit because I love you and because I…we want a baby.” Their lips suddenly crashed together, and Adam opened his mouth slightly to allow Danny access. Adam didn’t mind the taste of the cigarettes as much as he had in the past, and he could taste the coffee Danny had drank on his tongue.

Finally parting, Adam headed to work, a smile on his face. Danny heard his phone ring, and then he went to answer it. “Messer.”

“It’s Dr. Philips, I was just calling to remind you that you have a scheduled appointment today.” Danny sighed.

“I’ll be in. What time is it at again?”

“Two.” At two fifteen, Danny leaned forward off the couch, and looked at the psychologist.

“Listen, I’m fine. I can handle this.”

“Detective Messer, Detective Taylor has expressed his concerns that you’re not ready to be back in the field. My findings seem to back that opinion.”

“And what _findings_ are those?”

“Your panic attack in autopsy was triggered by an emotional connection you felt towards the victim. If it were to happen again, you’d not only be putting yourself in danger, but the structure of the lab as well.”

“So you’re saying that I need therapy.”

“Psychological therapy, yes. Hypnosis and meditation could work very well in your case.” Danny leaned back in his seat on the couch, and then ran his fingers through his hair. “Detective Messer, I don’t have to explain to you what a ‘Suicide Watch’ is. With rape victims, a lot of them try to commit suicide.”

“I know. But I’m not suicidal.”

“One thing could change that. If someone acts a certain way or sets you off, you could become suicidal very, very quickly. I’ve seen people say they’re fine, and the next day, they’re dead. Detective, it would be for your own good.” That night, Danny lay awake in bed, waiting for Adam to return home.

“Hey. How did it go?”

“I’m on a ‘Suicide Watch’. Adam, she thinks I’m gonna try to kill myself.” Danny watched as Adam silently stripped off his clothes, and then the scientist sat down on the bed. “Adam, I’m scared. What if I do try to kill myself?”

“Hey, don’t think that way. You’ll get through this. The bastard that did this to you…to us, he’s in jail. He’ll go away for good.” Danny leaned up against Adam, and then was pulled down to the bed. Danny had a momentary flashback to when the rapist had done just that, but then he caught himself. No. Adam was not like him; the rapist hadn’t pulled, he’d yanked. Adam did not yank. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Somehow, Adam saw through Danny’s lie, and Danny felt the tips of Adam’s fingers brush against his skin.

“You’re not fine.”

“I’m hurting.” Adam held Danny close to him, and then Danny broke down. “I just want this pain to go away, Adam. It hurts so much. I just want to not feel this way anymore.” Adam pressed kisses to Danny’s forehead, lips, neck, shoulders, anything he could reach.

“Shhh.” Adam gently wiped away the few tears that were running down Danny’s face. “It’ll all go away. I promise.” Danny cried into Adam’s shirt, and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Adam, however, remained awake, remembering what Danny had told him.


	49. Hate Crime, 2

Mac was walking down the sidewalk leading up to the hospital when he saw a familiar figure hunched over, hands tangled in his hair. “Danny, how is he?” Danny looked up at Mac and sucked in a breath.

“I don’t know.” Danny stood, his joints popping, and he turned to face Mac. “Why Adam? Why not me, Mac? Those…those guys could have just as easily…” Danny’s voice trailed off. “But they didn’t.” Danny wiped his tears away on his sleeve, and then he swallowed the lump in his throat, but that did nothing to help the sobs that escaped his throat. “Mac, they beat him really bad.”

“Hey, come here.” Danny was pulled up against Mac, and he sobbed into the older detective’s shoulder, letting all of his emotions out.

“Mac, w…what if he doesn’t make it?” Five minutes later, Danny’s phone rang. He took a shaky breath and then answered it. “Yeah? Can I go see him? Thanks. What room was that again? Thanks.” Mac looked at Danny expectantly.

“Well?”

“He’s…uh…he’s in the ICU.” Danny stared at the phone, still covered in his bloody fingerprints. “I can go see him.”

“Let’s go.” Upon reaching the room, Danny looked in, and swallowed the tears that threatened to rise. As he crossed the room, Mac watched from the doorway. Danny took Adam’s hand in his, and saw the scientist look up at him.

“Hey, Adam.”

“D…Danny.” Danny blinked back tears, but a few escaped anyway. “Danny, don’t cry.”

“Why did they pick you and not me?” Danny reached behind himself to pull a chair forward. He buried his face in Adam’s neck, silent sobs shaking him. “W–why n–not m–me?”


	50. Lady Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, we're half way! Hope you're all enjoying the story thus far (or rolling around on the floor sobbing, I'll go with either one at this point).

“Why are we going up here? The tours are over, Danny.”

“Because you’ve never been up here.” They finally reached their destination, the very top of the Statue of Liberty. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” It was reaching midnight, and Danny had insisted that they go up to the top for something very special.

“What time is it?”

“Midnight. It’s midnight on the day of our anniversary.” Adam looked over at Danny, and threw his arms around the CSI before placing a kiss on his mouth. Finally pulling away what seemed like an eternity later, Adam smirked at Danny.

“What?”

“Never took you for a romantic.”


	51. Explosion

Adam pointed to the screen, intent on showing Danny his theory. “So you see the tibia and fibula and where it connects to the talus?” Danny nodded. “There’s a membrane there called the Synovial membrane that secretes Synovial fluids that lubricate the surfaces of the bones, making it easier for the bones to move against each other without causing much friction.” Danny would have flushed bright red if not for the other detective in the room. “It’s like last night, when-” Danny suddenly cut Adam off.

“I get it.” He looked over at Mac, who was smirking to himself. Danny was a nice shade of pink, and then Mac looked over at Adam.

“Get the results to me as soon as you have them.”

“Will do, Mac.” Danny waited for Mac to leave before turning to Adam.

“‘Lubricate the surfaces of the bones’? You couldn’t pick different words?”

“Like what?”

“Uh…I…”

“Exactly. Besides, ‘lubricate’ is fun to say. And it makes you blush.”


	52. Fuzz

Danny didn’t want Adam to go to work. They’d somehow managed to pull different shifts once again, and Adam was just getting ready to go when Danny looked up from his spot on the couch. “Call me when you’re on your way home.”

“I will.”

Danny relaxed for the entire time Adam was gone from their apartment, until at about six pm, when he turned on the news. As the newscaster went on about some random epidemic, Danny’s mind wandered, pulling him towards the fact that it was six, and Adam was supposed to be home. It was raining, and Danny wondered if Adam was caught in it. Danny got up to get the phone, wondering when he’d fallen so in love with Adam that he needed to call him to make sure he was almost home.

Not to mention that Danny wanted to run outside, into the rain, and kiss Adam until the scientist forgot what he was doing outside. Dialing the familiar number, he listened to the rain against the windows of the apartment. Finally, Adam picked up.

“Hey.”

“Hey, where are you?”

“Trying to get in. It’s pouring out here.” Danny smiled to himself as Adam continued with, “Ahh, shit.”

“Wait down there.” Hanging up the phone, Danny grabbed his keys, slipped his feet into his shoes, and walked to the elevator. Opening the door to the apartment building, he saw Adam with his arms wrapped around his middle. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. I’m freezing.” Danny was wearing sweat bottoms and a beater, and he pulled Adam tight against his body. Pressing a gentle kiss to Adam’s mouth, he savored the taste of his husband and lover, and then got his keys out and saw Adam bend down to retrieve his fallen keys. Opening the door, the two, now soaking wet, made their way to the elevator and into their apartment. “Y’know, you’re crazy.”

“How’s that?”

“Telling me to wait in the pouring rain just so you can come down from the apartment and kiss me.”

“I needed to hear your voice. I needed to hold you.” Danny didn’t seem to care that they were both soaked through, and their lips joined in a kiss. Danny pressed his tongue to Adam’s mouth, and then it slipped into the wet cavern. Adam pulled away suddenly and stared Danny in the eyes.

“You quit smoking.”

“Yeah.” Danny then pressed a feather-light kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth. “I love you.”


	53. Misdemeanor

Danny had never hit Adam. There was the occasional spank or two during sex, but he’d never raised a hand to hit him purely from anger. So when his palm connected with Adam’s cheek, Adam stared in shock at Danny.

“Fuck you.” Adam watched as Danny left the lab and he felt the tears spring to life. Danny hurried out of the lab and into the locker room, only to lean against one of the lockers and slide down to the floor. He hated himself for hitting Adam. No, he didn’t hate himself.

He wished he was dead.

He wanted to get his gun from his locker, put the barrel in his mouth and pull the trigger. But he was not suicidal. He just wanted to not feel the intense pain of knowing what he’d done to the person he’d vowed to spend the rest of his life protecting.

Danny had always told himself that he’d never raise a hand at Adam, that he’d never bully the scientist like his father had. But he’d done just the opposite. The door to the locker room opened, shut, and Danny didn’t even look up to see if it was anyone he knew. “Danny.” Mac’s voice nearly made Danny jump clean out of his skin.

“H-hey, Mac.”

“Adam told me what happened.” Mac sat down beside Danny, and the CSI felt tears slide down his face.

“Mac, I’m such an asshole. I-I promised him I’d never hit him.”

“What happened?”

“Mac, you said Adam told you what,” Danny started.

“I know. Now I want to hear it from you.”

“Adam was asking me what happened last night. I…I uh…got arrested for drunk driving. He kept asking, and I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hit him.”

“Let’s go.”

“To where?” Danny didn’t feel like facing Adam after what he’d done. He felt like, well, shit. Adam had only been trying to be caring, and all he’d done was hit him for it.

“My office.” Danny followed Mac to the detective’s office, and saw Adam sitting on the couch. Adam looked up at them, and Danny saw the angry, red handprint on his face.

“Adam, I’m so sorry.” Danny knelt down in front of Adam and reached up, only to see Adam flinch away from his hand. “Adam, I love you, and I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Danny saw Adam look up at Mac, and the scientist shook his head.

“It’s not good enough. You promised, Danny.” Adam stood and left Danny there in Mac’s office. The detective looked down at Danny, who was left kneeling on the floor of Mac’s office.

“Danny, why don’t you sit down?” Danny felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he stood and sat down on the couch. “Danny, I don’t know what you were thinking, but the NYPD and the Crime Lab have zero tolerance policy for violence. I don’t have to explain this to you.”

“I know, Mac.”

“You’re suspended for a week without pay.”


	54. Fire

Danny woke at one in the morning, coughing. Adam had been staying at Don’s for the past few weeks, saying that the time apart would be good for them. Danny could hear shouting coming from the hallway, and that’s when he saw the thick smoke in the apartment. Bolting out of bed, he hurriedly pulled on his jeans and a shirt, and he grabbed his gun, badge and phone from the nightstand. Opening the door to the hallway, the smoke got thicker and hotter.

He coughed and began to feel the effects of the smoke. He saw the blurred exit in front of him and tried running to it, but he felt his lungs contract as he coughed harder. He made his way to the exit, and threw open the door, rushing down the stairs. Making it out into the street, he could hear sirens and then he felt someone help him over to an ambulance. “Sir,”

“D…Danny Messer. I…I’m a D…Detective wi…th the NYPD.”

“Detective Messer, sit down please.” Danny sat down on the edge of the ambulance, and the paramedic handed him an oxygen mask. “Detective Messer, I need you to inhale.” Danny took a deep breath, then heard a familiar voice in the crowd.

“Danny!” Danny tossed the oxygen mask down and went to Adam, who was standing in the street, looking for him.

“Adam.” Danny wrapped his arms around the scientist, who held him in his arms.

“Are you okay?” The rest of the night passed in a blur. Danny was treated for smoke inhalation, and the next morning, he and Adam went back to the apartment. Danny couldn’t believe how much damage the fire had caused. All that was left in the apartment were several photos, a few changes of clothes, and some things in the bathroom. Danny walked into the bedroom, and looked around, seeing the blackness from the fire. Opening a drawer, he saw some clothes that had been untouched. Getting them out, a photo fell to the ground, and Danny bent to pick it up. “Hey, Danny, are you almost ready?”

“Yeah,” Danny pulled the NYPD duffle bag he normally kept in his locker over to the dresser. Stuffing the clothes in it, something solid hit the floor, and Danny bent over to pick it up. Turning the object over in his hands, he suddenly felt his breathing become shallow. It was a camera. One he or Adam didn’t own. He quickly stuffed it into the bag, wanting to know just what was on it. Walking out into the hallway, Danny forced a smile at Adam. “Ready.”

“Mac told me we could stay with him till we find a place of our own.” Danny nodded, mostly to himself, because he was thinking about the camera.

“Let’s go.”


	55. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter indirectly deals with rape/non-con.

Danny had been working on the camera on the side during his down time at the lab, wanting to know why a camera not belonging to him or Adam was stuffed in the drawer of the charred and blackened dresser in his old apartment. Finally, the memory card was repaired enough to get most of the files back. Mac walked in to see Danny tapping away at the keyboard, and then the CSI grabbed the mouse. “What are you working on?”

“I found a camera in my apartment. It’s not mine, and it’s not Adam’s. I’m processing it to find out who the hell it belongs to.” Danny opened the last saved file, and despite the fact that about a fourth of the pixels were missing, he could see plain as day what the video was. Even with the sound muted, he knew what was being said. He could still hear the rapist’s voice in his head, and then the video started to fill in the missing seconds and minutes.

Danny saw the video shift angles, and he saw, through the night vision green, the bed in the apartment that had been defiled. He stopped the video, knowing what was coming next. “Mac, can you make sure Adam doesn’t see this?”

“Danny, you know I can’t do that. It’s evidence in your case.”

“Mac, please. Just keep it from him as long as you can. Things _just_ started getting better, and I don’t want to ruin it with this.” Danny jerked the memory card from the reader, and an error message flashed in huge letters on the screen.

“I’ll try.” Danny stared at the card, and then sighed.

“It’s just…I-I just can’t get his voice out of my head. No matter how hard I try or how many times I tell myself that it’s over…” Just then, Adam walked in, results in hand.

“Boss, I have the soil analysis you asked for-Danny? What’s wrong?” Mac saw that the two of them needed to talk, so he took the results from Adam and left the two standing in the AV lab. “Danny?”

“Adam, I…I found this in one of the dresser drawers in our apartment.” Danny held up the camera, and Adam stared at it.

“Is it yours?”

“No. And I know it’s not yours.”

“What’s on it?”

“Adam, I…I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea.”

“It can’t be that bad, Danny.” Adam took the card from Danny, put it into the card reader, and the video suddenly resumed its playback. Adam tilted his head, and then realized that the object on the screen was a bed. “Danny, what the hell is this?”

“Turn it off.” Adam’s fingers suddenly stilled over the stop key and then there were the distinct sounds of a struggle.

_“Get on the fuckin’ bed.”_

Danny risked a glance at the screen and saw himself be thrown around like a ragdoll. He watched as the rape proceeded to happen, and the ugly, hoarse voice of the rapist came across the audio track.

_“You like that, fag?” There was a strangled cry, and then a punch. “Answer me, fag,” the voice hissed._

_“Y-yes.”_

Danny was sick to his stomach as he watched the images on the screen.

_“Your fag boyfriend ever do this?” The rapist shut his eyes and groaned, “So fuckin’ tight.” There was a sob, and then a firm slap. “Shut up, fag, and take it like you always do.”_

_“N-no, p-please d-don’t. I-it h-hurts!”_

Danny reached around Adam and pressed the stop key, and Adam turned. “Danny, I’m…I’m so sorry.” He took a step towards Danny and was about to pull the CSI close to him when Danny freaked out.

“Don’t touch me!” Adam stopped. “Don’t touch me. I’m worthless.”

“Danny, don’t say that.”

“Why do you even want me? I’m ugly.” Danny backed away from Adam, but the scientist saw pain lurking behind his husband’s eyes.

“Danny, you’re not ugly. Just because some sick freak raped you does _not_ make you ugly. And you’re not worthless.”

“How can you say that?” Adam bit his lip.

“Because I love you.”


	56. Ribbons

Danny had been quiet for weeks, rarely talking to anyone, and when he did, it was only to Adam and Mac, thanks to all that had happened in the past eight months. He decided one day to drive out to Staten Island, going through the rows of houses that had probably never seen the horrors he’d been through. But then, on one of the roads, he stopped short. He’d lost a lot in the months since the rape, and he looked up at the house for sale.

He knew that Adam wanted to have a baby, and he knew that wouldn’t happen unless they found a place to live. Danny parked his motorcycle, turned it off, and watched as a couple walked out of the house.

“I’m just saying, we are _not_ living here.” Danny walked up to the front door of the house, and pushed the front door open slightly.

“Hello?” A realtor stuck her head out into the entrance and saw him standing there.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I…uh…I saw that this house is for sale.”

“Oh, yes, let me show you around.”

Later, Danny walked into the lab, and Mac looked up from the results he’d just been given. “It’s your day off.”

“I know. Where’s Adam?”

“Locker room.” Danny went down the stairs to the locker room, and saw Adam getting his messenger bag.

“Adam, I have a surprise for you. And we’ll have to take your car.”

“Why?”

“My motorcycle’s at Mac’s, and I took the subway. Mind if I drive?”

“Don’t hurt her.”

“I won’t.” Danny couldn’t help but notice that Adam was looking around as they drove through the streets of New York, then over the bridge to Staten Island.

“Why are we going to Staten Island?”

“You’ll see.” Danny drove to the house, and then parked the car.

“Danny, what’s going on?”

“Follow me. There’s something I wanna show you.” Danny reached for the key he’d been given by the realtor, and unlocked the front door. Walking up the stairs, he stopped at the last door in the upstairs hallway before opening it.

“Danny, why are we in a house on Staten Island at six in the evening?”

“Because I bought it.” Adam stared at Danny.

“Y…you bought it?”

“Yeah. It’s ours. It’s our home.” Adam was shocked. “Adam, I know you wanna have a baby. And this will make it happen. Adam, come here.” Danny took Adam’s hand in his own and opened the bedroom door to lead him into the expanse. “Adam, I love you, more than you know. I want a baby as much as you do.”

“But…a house?”

“We can’t stay with Mac forever. We’ll have to wait to get furniture, but…Adam, it’s our home.” Adam went to stand by the window letting in the sunset, and then turned back to Danny.

“Danny, I…I…” Adam was speechless. Danny walked over to him and pulled him into a gentle but claiming kiss.


	57. Mistletoe

Danny and Adam had been getting unmarked envelopes filled with money in their lockers, probably from coworkers who knew about the new house. The night before Christmas, Danny heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it after pulling on his pants. “Mac, Stella. What are you guys doing here?”

“We figured we’d stop by. How is everything?”

“Good. Come in!” Danny walked over to the living room entrance and called, “Hey Adam, Mac and Stella are here!” The scientist appeared minutes later, combing his fingers through his hair, trying to hide the fact that his shirt was twisted and wrinkled.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Stella and Mac shared a look upon seeing Adam’s disheveled appearance, and Danny’s cheeks tinged pink. He knew they’d been caught, and was relieved when neither detective said anything.

“We came by to see how everything’s going,” Mac said, trying to alleviate the slight tension in the room.

“It’s going good. We, uh…we’ve been slowly getting some things for the house. Mainly stuff for the kitchen and bedroom. And living room.” Danny’s excitement about the house was infectious, and then he saw the bags and boxes by the doorway. “What are those?”

“Presents from us and the rest of the team. Sheldon went back to Michigan and Lindsay went to spend Christmas with her family, same with Flack and Sid.” Stella smiled at them, and continued, “We figured you could use some more things for the house and for the two of you.” This time, Adam flushed pink. He still wasn’t used to just openly talking about his sex life with his superiors. Stella leaned forward and whispered, “The green box is from me. You can open it tonight if you want.”

Once the two detectives had left, Danny grabbed some of the boxes and a bag, and Adam followed suit.

“What did Stell say to you?”

“The green box is from her…and we can open it tonight.” Adam saw the green box resting on top of a gold and silver box, and he took it from the top of the pile. “You know, I’m not really comfortable with talking about my…our…sex life with anyone.”

“Neither am I. Let’s open that present.” Danny carefully took off the wrapping paper, and then opened the box, cheeks turning bright red.

“What is it?” Danny wordlessly handed the box to Adam, who took one look inside and burst into giggles.

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is!”

“Okay, that does it!” Danny tackled Adam to the floor and started to tickle the scientist, his fingers pulling his shirt up as he tickled his skin.

“DANNY! DANNY, STOP! THAT TICKLES!” They rolled all over the floor, and then Danny grabbed one of the objects from inside the box. Holding it over his head, he pressed quick, light kisses to Adam’s mouth and skin. Finally, when Danny paused to let Adam take deep breaths, he rolled over to stare at the crackling fire that still burned in the fireplace.

“Who knew I’d like mistletoe that much?”


	58. Freak-Show

“Danny, take your time.” Danny took a deep breath, and then he spoke, his voice soft.

“I…I had just gotten home from my shift. M…my husband,” Danny swallowed.

“What’s his name, Danny?”

“Adam Ross.” Danny took a breath. He knew that this would be hard, but he wanted the bastard sitting beside the D.A. to get life for what he’d done. “Adam had gone to work at the crime lab. I knew he was gonna be gone until about six in the morning. I woke up at about one because I thought I heard something in our apartment.”

“What do you remember it sounded like?”

“A crash.”

“What did you do next?” Danny swallowed his fears and pressed on.

“I…I opened the drawer on the nightstand by the bed, got my service weapon and went out into the hallway.”

“Why did you get your gun?”

“I…I didn’t know what to expect.”

“What happened next?”

“I went into the living room, and it was quiet. Too quiet. So I started to check the darker places for anything, and then I…I was hit in the head.”

“Where was your gun in all this?”

“It…it got pushed across the floor. I was unarmed.” Danny could hear the sound of metal on wood in his head as the gun skittered across the floor.

“Danny, do you need a moment?” Danny sucked in a breath.

“No.” The Prosecuting Attorney nodded.

“What happened next?”

“I…I remember thinking that…that I didn’t want to die. I asked him what he wanted, and…and he drug me to the bedroom.” Danny closed his eyes, reliving the horrific night. “He made me beg for him to stop, and even though I did, h…he w…wouldn’t…”

“Your honor, I suggest we take a short recess so that Mr. Messer can compose himself before continuing.”

“No, I can do it.” The Prosecuting Attorney finally sat down, letting the D.A. take the floor.

“Mr. Messer, you don’t actually remember most of what happened to you, do you?”

“No.”

“For all the jury knows, you could have been acting out some fantasy with your… _husband_.”

“Don’t say it like that. He’s my life.”

“Mr. Messer, did you actually see your attacker’s face?” Danny looked up at Mac, who was sitting still as a stone.

“Yes.”

“Describe him for the court.”

“Medium build, dark hair. Light colored eyes that could be blue or hazel. He had a tattoo on his lower right arm of a…a snake.” The D.A. paced a little, went back to the desk, got a photo, walked right up to Danny, and slid the photo across the wood of the stand.

“Mr. Messer, please inform the court of the evidence in this photo.” Danny took one look at the stun gun in the photo and shook his head. “Mr. Messer, do you want to be held in contempt of court? Inform the court of what’s in the photo.”

“Lubricant.”

“And just when do you use the lubricant?”

“That doesn’t mean anything other than I had sex with my husband before he went to work.”

“So you’re saying you use it during sex.”

“What else would you use it for?” Danny was upset. The D.A. had crossed the line, and he was going to fight back for all he was worth.

“Mr. Messer,” the D.A. started.

“No, I’m not finished. Do you have any idea of the pain I go through every day of not being able to share in the most intimate experience of marriage with the person I love because a sick, twisted man _raped_ me?” The court room was silent, and Danny took a deep breath. “Since you can’t see past the end of your nose, I’ll explain it. Fact, I was raped. Fact, I was humiliated because your client raped me and I had to go through the collection of a Sexual Assault Kit. Fact, the DNA matches your client’s. Fact, you have no case.”

“Your honor,” the D.A. started.

“Mr. Messer, please refrain from any unnecessary comments during the proceedings.” Danny fumed for a while, and then the D.A. asked,

“Mr. Messer, have you, at any time, had an…an extramarital affair?” Danny’s jaw dropped. The D.A. had insulted his relationship with Adam more than once, and he’d just crossed the line.

“I’m not answering that.”

“Why? Because it’s true?”

“Because it’s not relevant and you have _no_ right to ask me that.”

“I am simply asking a question that I believe deserves an answer.” Danny suddenly stood and leaned over the stand.

“You are asking me a question because your bigot ass can’t see that I _love_ a man and that I’m here because _your_ client raped me because I’m a _homosexual_.” Danny turned to the judge and said, “I’m done, your honor. The D.A. has insulted my relationship with a man on more than one occasion, and he crossed the line by asking me if I’ve ever _cheated_ on my husband.”

“Court is in recess.” Danny stepped down from the stand and made his way to where Adam was sitting. As he sat down next to Adam, he felt tears consume him and he cried into Adam’s shoulder. It seemed like forever had passed when Danny heard that the judge had made a decision based on evidence, Danny’s testimony, and Mac’s opinion as a Forensic Specialist.

“Will the defendant please rise?” The man stood, and Danny swallowed his fear. “In the case of Messer versus Byron, the judge finds the defendant guilty of all charges. The defendant will serve thirty years to life for the rape and attempted murder of Danny Messer. Court is adjourned.” Danny felt relief flood through him, and then he heard Adam saying his name.

“Danny…Danny.” Danny shakily stood, and wrapped his arms around Adam. Danny cried into Adam’s shoulder, whispering,

“It’s over.”


	59. Conductor

Danny stared down at the evidence on the table. He’d gone without a panic attack for months, but he knew at some point, he was going to have another one. He could conceal his true emotions around anyone, just not Adam. “Hey, Danny.” He looked up to see Lindsay standing in the doorway. “I was just heading down to autopsy to find out how our Vic died. You coming?” Danny nodded. He hadn’t told anyone other than Stella, Adam, Sid and Mac about his panic attacks, and he wondered if he could keep it in check while Sid told them his findings.

But no such luck.

As Danny stood there, listening to Sid, he felt the familiar feeling of fear grip him and squeeze. He swallowed, hoping to keep himself from having an attack. “Your Jane Doe was tied down to a bed and raped. There are several bedsores from being tied down for a long period of time, and-” Danny felt the rope around his wrists, and he self consciously pulled his sleeves down to cover his wrists. Sid’s voice seemed to get quieter and quieter, and Danny swallowed, but the tightness that constricted his throat made it difficult. “Danny?”

Danny knew what was happening. His breathing got shallow, and Sid told Lindsay to get a chair. She returned with one, and Sid gently led Danny to it. “Lindsay, call Adam and tell him to bring Mac.” Danny knew he was having an attack, and he wondered just what Mac would do to him now. When he finally regained his equilibrium and took deep breaths, he could feel Adam’s hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Adam, because of the way the fingers attached to the hand curled around his shoulder.

“Danny?”

“I’m so sorry. So sorry.”


	60. Squared

Adam walked towards the break room, intent on doing his homework for the class he was taking at Chelsea University. As he listened to his music, he read through his notes from the class and started on the questions in the back of the chapter. He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mac standing there. “Adam, do you have those results for me?” Adam lifted up his textbook and scanned the results quickly.

“Trace collected from the Vic’s shirt came back as gelatin. Kinda weird, if you ask me.” Adam went back to his homework, and then noticed that Mac was looking over his shoulder at the book.

“What’s that for?”

“Child psychology.” Mac looked behind him to see if anyone was there, and then sat down across from Adam. “Mac, I’m really trying. Danny and I…we wanna adopt a baby. We agreed that if I take this class, we’d see what happens. I…I just really want…”

“I know. What are you learning right now?”

“The importance of setting guidelines.” Adam stared down at the book, toying with the pen in his hand.

“Hey, you’re not gonna turn out like your dad.”

“How do you know that? I mean, what if I suck at being a parent? What if I can’t do it and it’s too late to do something about it and he or she rebels and gets some odd body part pierced?”

“Adam, Adam, listen to yourself. You’ve already thought about all this. That means you’ll be a great parent, to _any_ child.” Adam looked up at Mac, blue eyes screaming fear.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”


	61. Adoption

Danny and Adam walked down the hallway of the hospital, Adam fiddling with the lid on his cup of coffee while Danny toyed with his phone, answering texts every few minutes. “Everything’s gonna be fine, you know that, right?”

“I’m just nervous, Adam.” Danny’s phone went off, and he answered quickly. “Mac.”

“What floor are you on?”

“Four.”

“I’ll be right up.” Hanging up the phone, Mac looked over at Stella, who smiled.

“How are they doing?”

“Danny sounds nervous. I’m guessing Adam’s doing okay.” On the fourth floor, Danny paced.

“It’s gonna be fine.”

“Adam, I might go into cardiac arrest or something, I don’t know.” Minutes later, Mac and Stella joined the two in waiting, and then a nurse walked towards them. “Mr. Messer?” Danny pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against, and the nurse walked over to him. “Here she is.”

Back at home, Adam woke from his dream-filled sleep to find the spot beside him on the bed empty. He could hear the soft cries of a baby from somewhere in the house, and he got up. Walking to the room he knew was the newly finished nursery, he saw Danny standing next to the crib, holding their baby girl in his arms. “Shhh, Daddy’s here.”

“Danny?”

“Hey.” Adam walked over to Danny, stood behind him, and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I think we should name her Callie.”

“Ella. Callie Ella.” Danny pressed a kiss to the baby’s head, and she quieted, making cooing sounds.

“I like it.” Callie suddenly reached up, and grabbed Danny’s nose with her tiny fingers, and babbled. Adam smiled, nuzzled Danny’s neck, and whispered, “I love you.”


	62. Taken

Adam shakily picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Come on, come on, pick up.”

“Detective Taylor.”

“Mac, its Adam. I just got home from work and Danny was supposed to be here and he’s not and there’s a lot of blood.” Adam could hear Callie crying from somewhere in the house, and he walked through the hallways to her room.

“Stay right where you are. I’m coming.” Adam hung up the phone and went to get Callie, holding her in his arms, tears running down his face, voice shaking.

“Shhh…it’s okay, daddy’s here, baby.” Almost thirty minutes later, Adam was standing outside, watching as Mac and Lindsay processed the house.

_“Adam…”_

“Adam.” He looked up at Don, whose worried expression made him automatically answer with,

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. I’m gonna ask you a couple questions, okay?” Adam nodded, and then Don took a deep breath. “When was the last time you saw Danny?”

“Ten hours ago. I…I was leaving for work, and he was sitting on the couch, watching a TV show. I’m pretty sure it was Scrubs or some stupid comedy. It was a recording.”

“What was he wearing?”

“He…he was wearing sweats. And a NYPD shirt. I’m sure of that.” Don scribbled something down.

“I know what you’re gonna say to this question, but I have to ask it. Did you and Danny have a fight earlier?”

“A fight…no. Just the usual. Who’s turn it was to watch Callie and what we were gonna have for dinner.”

“Thanks. I’ll see if anyone’s seen or heard anything suspicious.” Just before Don turned to walk away, he looked at Adam. “Adam, we will find him, and the person that did this will be put in jail for a very, very long time.” Adam nodded numbly, and then he saw Stella walking up the steps to the house. She went under the crime scene tape, and over to Mac, who took off his gloves and walked out of the crime scene.

“Adam, I’ll take Callie, you get some clothes from your room and meet me back out here. You need a place to stay.”

“Mac, that’s against protocol,” Adam started.

“Adam,” Mac started.

“I’m going.”


	63. Church

Adam walked down the ominous length of the church, and sat down in the third row, Callie in his arms. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and he whispered, “God, I really don’t believe in you.” He swore he heard footsteps, and then he went back into his pitiful prayer. “But please, keep Danny safe, for Callie’s sake. She needs him. Please.” All was silent, and then Adam heard footsteps, close to where he was sitting.

“Son, why are you here?” The voice of priest nearly made Adam jump out of his skin. Calming himself down, he looked up at the older man and quietly spoke.

“My…my friend was abducted and…and it’s been a week and the police haven’t been able to find him and I’m so scared.” Callie let out a soft cry, and Adam pressed a gentle kiss to her head. Almost an hour later, Adam went back to Mac’s apartment, his mind put somewhat at ease.

“Where have you been?” Adam was tucking the blankets around Callie as she slept, and then he turned to face Mac.

“Church.”

“I was worried.” Adam walked out of the spare room, and into the kitchen, Mac following him. “Adam, when I got home to find you and Callie gone, I was…I was scared.” Adam knew that the Mac from work was ‘all work’ and was usually never this open, but then he remember the talk they’d had almost a year and a half before. Adam knew Mac saw him as the son he never got to have, and he knew that this side of Mac was a paternal instinct.

“Mac, it’s been a week. Why hasn’t the lab been able to find Danny? Why haven’t there been any ransoms? Mac, I…I’m scared. I’m scared something’s happened and we won’t ever find Danny.” Mac suddenly took Adam into a tight embrace, his hand coming to rest on the back of Adam’s neck.

“We _will_ find him, Adam. I promise.”


	64. FBI

Adam woke one morning to hear Mac talking to someone in the hallway.

“All I’m saying is that he didn’t do it. He’s so scared that something’s happened. He couldn’t have done it, and I know this for a fact.” Adam silently crept out into the hallway and listened.

“Detective Taylor, all I’m asking is for you to let us ask him a few questions. It will take ten minutes.”

Adam slunk back to his room, pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. “Adam?”

“Yeah, Mac?”

“The FBI is here. They want to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay.” Adam picked up the softly crying Callie and held her gently in his arms before going over to the dresser to change her diaper. “Give me five minutes. I…” It was too late. Two FBI agents walked in just as Adam was changing Callie’s diaper.

“Mr. Ross?”

“Gimme a sec…I gotta change her diaper.” Adam quickly finished, tossing the dirty diaper into the trashcan and closing the lid. Picking the suddenly happy Callie up, he leaned out the door and called, “Mac, can you get me Callie’s bottle?” Adam sat down on the bed, Callie nestled securely in his arms, and looked at the two agents.

“Mr. Ross, I’m Special Agent Thomas and this is Special Agent Bernard. How well did you know Detective Messer?” Adam snorted.

“Well.”

“By ‘well’, you mean what exactly?”

“I was…I _am_ married to him. And for the record, I love him. We never fought. We were – _are_ – perfect together, and you can ask Mac just how much I miss Danny and how scared I am that something happened.” The two agents shared a look.

“Mr. Ross, we’re only trying to help.”

“It seems to me like you think _I_ abducted Danny. I was at work the whole day. Ask anyone. Ask Doctor Hawkes, Detective Flack, Detective Monroe, Detective Bonasera. I was at work, running DNA and trace the whole. Frickin. Day. I took my results to Detective Taylor and went back to work. Occasionally, Doctor Hawkes would stop by and ask for a result for the case he was working with Detective Bonasera.” Adam was on a roll, and he wouldn’t stop. “I went to the break room at about five to call Danny and get something to eat. Danny was fine. I got home at nine and Danny was gone. Does that answer all your questions? Because I’m sick of people treating me like a suspect.”

“Mr. Ross,” the agent on the right started. Mac cleared his throat from the door, and the two agents turned their heads.

“Agents Thomas and Bernard, that’ll be enough. You have the full cooperation of my lab and CSIs, but I will not have you treating _my_ scientist like a suspect.” Adam held the now crying Callie close to his chest, and he turned away from the agents.


	65. Safe

Adam was walking into work one morning when he saw Mac on the phone. “He’s right here. Adam, it’s for you.” Adam was puzzled, but he took the phone anyways.

“Hello?”

“Adam.” Adam nearly went to the floor, and he clutched the phone tightly in his hand.

“Danny, where are you?”

“With the FBI.” Adam walked towards the nearest wall, and slid down to the floor, hands shaking.

“Are you okay?”

“A little beat up, but it’s not bad.” Adam took a shaky breath.

“Are you coming home?”

“Today. I’ll be at the lab in about an hour.” Adam barely felt the tears falling, and then he bit back a sudden sob.

“Do you want me to get Callie from daycare?”


	66. Return

Danny stepped off the elevator, an FBI agent escorting him to the crime lab, even though the CSI had protested. Looking around, he felt like the world had just kept on going, and no one was there to welcome him back. He walked through the lab to Mac’s office, and saw Adam standing there, Callie in his arms. As Danny pulled open the glass door, he saw Adam look him over to make sure he was truly okay, and then the scientist pulled the CSI close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“What happened?” Danny looked around the room and shook his head.

“Not here.” Turning to Mac, the detective nodded his response to the unasked question. “Let’s go home, Adam.” Once back at their home, Adam put Callie in her crib so she could sleep, and then walked out of the room. Danny was standing in the hallway, and Adam saw that Danny was watching him.

“Danny,” Adam whispered, pressing quick but claiming kisses on Danny’s mouth, jaw and neck. “What happened?” Danny wordlessly led Adam to their bedroom, and closed the door. “Danny?”

“Adam, I don’t want you to feel upset.”

“I won’t.” Danny toyed with the hem of his shirt, and then looked over at Adam. “Danny, please, just tell me what happened…you have no idea of what I felt when I walked in here and…and all I could see was…” Adam’s voice trailed off, and Danny crossed the room to pull Adam into his arms.

“Adam,” Danny started.

“I know. All that matters is that you’re alive and I can hold you again.” Adam pulled Danny down to the bed and held Danny close. “I don’t want to feel like that ever again. I don’t want to think that I’ve lost you. Ever again.” Danny pulled the covers over them and then wound his arms around Adam’s waist. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until Adam said something. “Danny, you’re crying.”

“I…It’s just been so long. I…I missed you so much and I thought that…that I wasn’t gonna see you again and…I didn’t want the last words I ever said to you be, ‘See you later’.” Danny was full on crying, tears making their way down his skin, and he held on to Adam even tighter. “Adam, I love you. And I…I want to…to not take an…any moment for…granted ev…ever again.” Adam pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead, and nodded.

“I love you, Danny.”


	67. Investment

“We should combine our incomes.” Danny had Callie nestled securely in his arms, and he looked up at Adam. “I mean, it would be less painful in the long run. Not to mention Callie’s schooling. She may be our princess, but that doesn’t mean she’s gonna be perfect.”

“What? Our beautiful girl? Not perfect?” Callie cooed, and Danny looked down at her. “Yeah, you’re pretty perfect, baby girl. You hungry?” Danny got up, taking Callie into the kitchen with him, and he opened the fridge. “All right…so…you feel like formula, sweet peas, or carrots?” Danny looked up and over his shoulder. “Adam, we need to get some more baby food. Fruits. I’m sick of attempting sweet peas.”

“Learn to control your gag reflex.”

“How is it that I see dead bodies every day but I can’t stomach baby food?”

“Dead bodies make me gag. I’ll feed Callie, you go get her some more food.” Danny grabbed Adam’s car keys, put on his shoes, got a jacket, and headed outside to go to the store. Once there, he traversed the aisles of the store, looking for something that wouldn’t make him gag every time he fed it to Callie. Finally settling on peaches, pears, apples and various other fruits and vegetables baby food, he got Callie’s baby formula and wondered just how long this would last.

Heading down the other aisles, Danny picked up food for himself and for Adam, as he’d noticed that their supply was running low. Getting a case of beer, he wondered just what the checkout lady would think of his purchases. He unloaded the items onto the conveyor belt, and the girl, who couldn’t be much older than twenty five, said, “Your wife isn’t breast-feeding?”

“Um…I’m not…”

“Girlfriend?”

“Try husband.” Danny saw the brief, disgusted look on her face before it passed, and he quickly paid for the food and drinks before going out to the car. Going back home, he walked in the house to see Adam hacking over the sink in the kitchen. “What the hell?”

“Oh, that was nasty.”

“Did you try the sweet peas?”

“Oh yeah. Never doing that again.”


	68. Hate Crime, 3

They’d been at the lab late one night, and Danny was sick of staring at the evidence on the table. He looked up to see Adam with his head on the light table, and he smiled to himself.

They’d been working a new case that was forcing them to pull doubles, and it was getting to the point where they were so tired, that they couldn’t think straight. Danny bagged the evidence, and shook Adam gently awake. “Adam, come on.” The lab was almost empty, even Mac had gone home. Danny pulled Adam into the locker room, the big space deserted. Danny started to undress Adam, whose long fingers worked their way down to the belt buckle and button on the CSI’s jeans. Soon Danny pinned a very naked Adam down on the floor, balled up his jeans and put them under Adam’s head.

Pressing a kiss to Adam’s lips, he slowly pressed down onto Adam’s rock hard erection.

Yes, they’d had sex many times before that moment, but this time, Danny couldn’t believe how painful it was. He squeezed his eyes shut, keeping his screams inside. Finally, his body accepted the appendage and Danny felt as if this was his first time having sex with Adam. Danny secretly knew it was because he hadn’t let the scientist do this since the rape.

But no matter how much pain Danny was in, he couldn’t get over the fact that Adam felt so _good_ inside him. Neither of them heard the door to the locker room open, and as Danny controlled Adam’s thrusts, he didn’t notice the lab tech standing five feet away, camera in hand.

Adam was the first to orgasm. Danny followed seconds later, and he heard the door to the locker room close. “Adam, I…I think someone was in here.” Moments passed, and then just as Danny and Adam were pulling on their clothes, the door to the locker room opened and a group of lab techs walked in and pushed the two of them against the lockers.

“You think you’re normal? Tell me, what’s _normal_ about this?” A camera was shoved up to Danny’s face, and he tried to look away from the screen, but a hand clamped down on his face and forced him to look at it. Danny stared at the video, and he could see Adam on the screen, eyes closed. “Is _that_ normal?”

“Hey!” Danny was instantly released, and Stella took the camera from the lab tech guilty of holding on to it, and stopped the playback. “Are you two okay?”

“Stell,” Danny whispered, “can Adam and I go home?”

“Yeah.”


	69. Limelight

Adam watched as Danny pulled on sweats and a grey t-shirt before lying down on the bed. He’d gotten changed, gone to check on Callie, paid the babysitter, and was standing in the doorway. “How’s Callie? She asleep?”

“Yeah, she’s asleep.”

“That’s good.” Adam knelt down on the mattress of the bed, and slipped into Danny’s comfortable grasp, but then the CSI noticed that Adam was silent. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You just started to get over what happened. Then you get abducted and now this…why can’t people just leave us alone?”

“Adam?”

“Hmm.”

“I love your worrying, but we’re safe. Everything will be okay.”

“Today was the first time in…in almost a year you’ve let me…”

“I know.” Danny pressed a series of gentle kisses on Adam’s jaw and mouth. Adam met his kisses as they increased in intensity, and he opened his mouth slightly to allow Danny access. Danny had learned early on that Adam was extremely turned on by the feel of Danny’s tongue gliding across his own, and the scientist moaned softly into his mouth. Danny’s hands quickly found the waistband of Adam’s sweats, and Adam pulled back slightly.

“You’re sure?”

“I trust you.”


	70. Disney World

Danny stuffed the last of his clothes into his suitcase, and looked over his shoulder. “Adam, did you finish packing Callie’s things?”

“Yeah. They’re by the door. I’m gonna call Mac and make sure we’re ok to leave.” Danny walked out of the bedroom, into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room.

“Ok.” Danny could hear Callie’s baby talk, and he walked into the kitchen. Callie was sitting in her highchair, and he leaned down to her height. “You ready, baby girl? You ready to go to Florida?” Callie reached out and grabbed Danny’s nose with her tiny fingers, and Adam walked into the kitchen, just ending the call to the lab. Well, to Mac. He quickly took a photo as Callie held on to Danny’s nose, and then walked over to them.

“How’s our girl?”

“Happy.”

“How’re you?”

“Tired. But I can sleep on the way there.” Danny stood, turned to face Adam, and smiled as Adam picked Callie up out of the highchair. “And why are you taking photos here?”

“I promised Mac, Stella and my mom…oh, and Doc that there’d be lots of pictures. Besides, you’ll be happy I did.”

“I am happy right now.” Danny pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth, and then pressed a kiss to Callie’s forehead. “You ready to go?”

“It’s four in the morning, I’m tired, Callie’s wide awake. You driving?”


	71. Sun Burn

Danny resisted the urge to itch his back with the piece of evidence he was turning over in his hands. Just then, he heard footsteps behind him. “Your back itch?” Danny almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his husband’s voice.

“Don’t do that, Adam.”

“Does your back itch?”

“A little.” Adam raised his eyebrows at Danny, and then the CSI sighed. “Okay, fine, it itches a lot. In fact, I’m tempted to itch it with this evidence.”

“Reseal the evidence and meet me in the locker room.” Danny quickly re-bagged the evidence, put it away, and went to the locker room. Adam was standing in front of his locker, going through the items in his messenger bag. “Take your shirt off.” Danny pulled his shirt off, wincing as it rubbed against his sore skin. “Sit down, I’ll take care of you.” Adam swiped aloe lotion on Danny’s back, smoothing his hands over Danny’s back. “Feel better?”

“Much.” Just then, the locker room door opened, and in walked Stella.

“Danny, we’ve gotta bring in a suspect.” Tossing him his jacket, Danny caught it, pulled on his shirt, and then slipped into his jacket. Looking over at Adam, Danny saw the worry lurking behind Adam’s blue eyes.

“Be careful, okay?”

“I will be.” Adam pulled Danny in for a quick, chaste kiss, and then watched as the CSI went off with Stella to go get their bad guy.


	72. S.C.

Adam’s first question to Danny was, “Long night?” Danny had been woken at two in the morning by Callie’s cries, and he’d stayed up the whole night because Callie was colicky. Danny sat down on one of the bar stools, and he knew he looked like hell. Adam looked him over, and saw the dark bags under Danny’s eyes, his normally bright blue eyes were dark and bloodshot, and his hair was sticking up in random directions.

“Callie kept me up.”

“I woke up at eight. You two were out.”

“I fell asleep?”

“Mhm.” Adam walked over to stand behind Danny, wrapped his arms around the CSI’s middle, and closed his eyes. “You looked pretty cute, sitting in the rocking chair with Callie in your arms.” Danny leaned back into Adam’s chest, and sighed.

“I’d argue with you that I’m never ‘cute’, but I’m too tired.” Adam nuzzled the spot behind Danny’s ear, and Danny tilted his head slightly, allowing Adam to press light kisses to his neck.

“You need to go get some sleep. I’ll stay up with Callie.” Danny barely noticed that Adam had led him up the stairs and to their bedroom when he realized he was lying down under the covers of their bed. “Sleep, I’ll call Mac and explain what happened.” Danny nodded, but was quickly drifting off into sleep. He woke up at three, nightmare still fresh in his mind. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he sat up in bed, covers pooling around his hips. Looking over at the spot beside him, he saw Adam lying there, and he blinked sleep away. “Y’kay?”

“Nightmare.”

“What about?” Danny bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Adam the truth. “Danny.”

“The rape.”

“You were talking in your sleep.” The nightmare still plagued his thoughts, and he swallowed his fears. He knew that Adam wouldn’t judge him because of the rape. Danny knew that Adam loved him, and that he loved the scientist in return. “You kept saying, ‘no’ and ‘please stop’.” Danny squeezed his eyes shut, and Adam saw the onset of the tears. Danny’s shoulders shook as silent sobs wracked his body, and Adam moved closer to Danny, wrapping his arms around the CSI.

“I-I just w-want this p-pain to g-go away.” Danny leaned into Adam’s hold, tears running down his face, shoulders shaking from his sobs. Just then, Adam’s phone rang, and he grabbed it to end the noise.

“Adam Ross. Oh, hey, Mac. What? I’ll…I’ll ask him about it.” Adam looked at Danny, hung up the phone, and sat in silence for a few moments. “Mac just told me you’ve been missing your meetings with the department psychologist.”

“Adam, I can explain…”

“Danny, panic attacks don’t just go away. You’ve had the same nightmare for three months in a row. You talk in your sleep, and sometimes…sometimes I wonder where the person I love went.” Danny knew that Adam was right. “What happened when you were abducted?”

“Adam, I…I can’t tell you. You’ll-you’ll hate me.”

“I won’t hate you. I promise.”


	73. Lighthouse

“Did you bring the camera?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Adam lifted Callie up into his arms, and shut the car door with his foot.

“I’m only asking because _last_ time, you didn’t. You missed the pictures of our _anniversary_ , Danny. Can you please check?” Danny sighed, rolled his eyes at Adam, and lifted the backpack out of the trunk of the car. Unzipping the biggest part, he went through plastic bag after plastic bag, and came away with the camera.

“See? Problem solved. The camera was in there.” Adam resisted the urge to smack the back of Danny’s head upon hearing that, and simply rolled his eyes and turned to the lighthouse. Angling his head down over Callie’s shoulder, he whispered,

“Your daddy’s nuts, Callie girl.”

“I am not, Adam Noah Ross.”

“I hate when you use my full name, Daniel Eliot Messer.” Adam ducked out of reach of Danny’s flailing hands, and giggled, heading into the lighthouse. Danny sighed, grabbed the camera, and followed Adam into the lighthouse. He could hear Adam saying things to Callie, and he made out one particularly damning thing. “Do you think your daddy’s weird? I think he’s weird.”

“I heard that, Adam!” Adam’s laughter travelled down the spiral staircase, and then Adam said something to Callie that made her laugh.

“Uh oh, daddy’s coming after us, we better run!” Danny jogged up the steps, and then saw Adam disappear into the top of the lighthouse. Danny finally made it to the top, and slipped his arms around an unsuspecting Adam.

“Hey.” The sun had just begun to set, and Danny nuzzled the spot behind Adam’s ear, and then stood on his tiptoes, leaned over Adam’s shoulder, and pressed a kiss to the top of Callie’s head. The peaceful moment was suddenly ruined by another couple, who had just reached the top of the lighthouse. Danny could hear the whispers flitting between the two people, and he whispered, “Love you.” Callie made a cooing noise, and Danny said, “I love you too, baby girl.”


	74. Alarm

Danny hated going to see the department psychologist. But, per Mac’s orders, he found himself sitting in a chair outside her office. Just then, the receptionist opened the door and smiled at him. “Dr. Philips is ready to see you now.” That was the thing he hated. He hated hospitals because they reminded him of Louie, and he hated being treated like a ‘patient’.

Closing the door behind him, he looked over at the psychologist, who offered him a warm smile. “Nice to see you again, Danny.” Danny sucked in a breath and held back his retort of, _wish I could say the same._

“Can we just get this over with?”

“Have a seat.” Danny sat down in the wingback chair, and sighed. “Detective Taylor expressed his concerns that you haven’t been performing well in the crime lab since the trial. He said you were withdrawn and had frequent mood swings.” Danny knew that Mac hadn’t hid anything from her, and he slouched back in the chair.

“I’m not sure if I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“This. Come to sessions that don’t help. They only make things worse. There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m not suicidal, I’m not going to jump off a bridge. I’m not gonna shoot myself in the head. I’ve got too much to even contemplate the notion of suicide.” Danny’s every word was laced with venom, and he stood from the chair. “I’m perfectly okay. I don’t want to strain my relationship with Adam, and this isn’t helping at all.”

“Detective Messer, calm down.”

“Look. I haven’t had a panic attack in months. I moved into a new house, I have a beautiful daughter, and I think she’s mainly the reason I’m not breaking down every single day.”

“What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Callie.” Danny couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought of his daughter.

“What’s she look like?”

“I have a picture in my wallet…” Danny reached to get his wallet and pull the picture out. A few minutes passed, and then the psychologist leaned forward to give the picture back.

“Danny, I have a couple more questions to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“Are you and Adam back to being intimate with each other?” Danny’s cheeks flushed bright pink, and he stared down at the floor.

“Um…do I-I have to answer that?”

“Everything you tell me will never leave this room.”

“Yeah.”

“All right. One more question. Do you think you’re fit for duty?”

“Yes. I’ve been in the lab too long. I’m turning into Adam.” The psychologist laughed to herself, and then walked to behind her desk.

“You can collect your service weapon and badge from Detective Taylor after you leave.” Danny left five minutes later, went down to the garage, got into the beater he’d borrowed from Adam. Driving to the house he’d bought on Staten Island and currently resided in with Adam and Callie, he tried to contain himself just long enough before finally arriving home.

Opening the door, he could hear Adam in the kitchen, talking to Callie, and he shut the door behind him.

“Daddy’s home, Cal!” Callie babbled in her baby talk, and then Adam appeared, Callie in his arms. “How’d it go?”

“I’m back in the field.” Adam smiled, and Danny leaned down to press a kiss to Callie’s head, and then pulled Adam into a kiss. Once Callie was asleep – which didn’t take long, she’d been up all day – Adam walked into his and Danny’s bedroom, and saw Danny sitting up in bed, laptop propped up on his legs, back against the headboard.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Research.”

“For what?” Danny smiled to himself. He’d always liked this side of Adam. Adam sat down on the bed, and leaned up against the headboard, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder.

“What school we’re gonna send Callie to.” Adam raised an eyebrow.

“I love you, Danny.”

“Love you too, Adam.” Danny stopped tapping away at the laptop keys long enough to turn his head and receive a kiss from Adam that he returned.


	75. Movie Night

Danny walked into their bedroom to find that Adam had indeed remembered their anniversary.

“Adam?”

“Callie’s with Mac.” Danny looked from the wine to the candles to the neatly made bed. He knew that by the next day, the wine would be drunk, the candles would have burned out, and the bed would be ransacked. “I got a movie.”

“What one?”

“It’s a surprise.” Danny couldn’t help but notice that Adam wasn’t in the room, but in the bathroom, looking frantically for something.

“What’re you looking for?”

“Found it!” Adam walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats, and Danny couldn’t help but rake his eyes over his husband’s body. He set something down on the nightstand, and walked over to Danny, shaking his head. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Adam’s fingers lifted away Danny’s jacket and toyed with his belt. “Happy anniversary.”

The next morning, Danny rolled over to see Adam lying next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Danny, despite being a self-proclaimed non-cuddler, snuggled deep into Adam’s side, wrapped his arms around the scientist’s middle, and sighed.

“You know, it’s been four years since that night in the bar. Ever wonder what would’ve happen if…if I hadn’t kissed you and you hadn’t followed me to that alley?” Adam had been drawing lazy patterns on Danny’s back with his finger, but then it stilled its movements.

“We wouldn’t have gotten married and we wouldn’t have Callie.” Danny kissed Adam’s chest, and then Adam continued, “We sure as hell wouldn’t have had sex. And I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t have got a house together. And I wouldn’t have gotten to do this early in the morning.”

“Yeah,” came Danny’s sigh, and he pressed more kisses to Adam’s skin. “I love you, Adam Ross.”

“Love you too, Danny Messer.”


	76. Breaking and Entering

Danny had Callie in his arms, the sleeping infant content in his safe grasp. He walked up the steps to the house, Adam right behind him, and then he noticed that the window on the front door was broken. “Adam, take Callie.”

“Why?”

“Just take Callie.” Danny reached for the doorknob, pulled his piece from his messenger bag, and opened the door. He silently went from room to room, making sure no one was in the house, and then he went to go get Adam and Callie. “Adam, it’s…Adam?” He looked around for his husband and daughter, and then heard his voice coming from the car.

“It’s okay, baby, dada’s here.” Danny could hear Callie’s soft cries, and he walked over to Adam.

“Hey.”

“What was that all about?”

“Someone broke into the house.” Adam’s eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down at the fussy Callie.

“You gonna call it in?”

“I don’t think anything was stolen. I’ll fix the window tonight and get a new pane tomorrow.” Danny, Adam and Callie went inside the house, and Danny locked the door. Late that night, Danny walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, flexing his fingers.

“You only do that when you’re about to punch something or you have punched something.”

“Damn.” Danny walked over to the dresser, got out some clothes, and then sighed. “Remember Shane Casey?”

“Yeah…”

“He escaped from prison.” Danny sighed, rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and leaned against the dresser, looking into the mirror. “Adam, I’m worried.”

“Need a bath?”

“Yeah.” Adam knew that when Danny just sat and soaked in a hot bath, something was bothering the CSI, and he wasn’t about to tell his husband anything.

“I’ll get it started. You, relax.” Adam walked into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water so it filled the tub. He could hear Danny sigh from the bedroom, and he checked the temperature of the water quickly before adding one, two, three squirts of lavender bubble bath he’d gotten a week before. Callie was asleep, and as Adam went to get Danny, he noticed that the CSI was perched on the end of the bed, a beater in his hands, his shirt he’d been wearing discarded on the floor. Walking up behind Danny, Adam knelt on the bed, draping an arm across Danny’s chest. “Bath’s ready.”

“Join me?”

“Sure.” Danny shed the rest of his clothes, followed Adam into the bathroom, and Adam got into the tub, sitting down in the hot water. Danny joined him, leaning back against Adam’s chest. Danny sighed heavily, and Adam pressed a kiss to the back of his head. Adam traced lazy patterns on Danny’s chest, and whispered,

“I love you, Danny Messer.” Adam wrapped his arms around Danny’s middle, and Danny leaned back even further, his hair just brushing Adam’s neck.

“Love you too.” Adam barely noticed when the water grew tepid, and then, almost forty five minutes later, he was pulling on sweats and a t-shirt when he noticed Danny was watching him from the bathroom doorway.

“What is it?”

“I’m lucky.”

“How so?”

“I’m lucky to have you. And Callie.” Danny crossed the room to where Adam was standing, and kissed him soundly on the lips. The kiss deepened, and they stumbled towards the bed, where they ended up, Danny on top of Adam, pinning him to the mattress. “When’s the last time we had sex?”


	77. Black

“I like that one.”

“It’s almost fifty grand, Adam.”

“Think about Callie, Danny.” They were flipping through a catalog at the Ford dealership in New York City because, to be quite honest, they needed a new car. “Besides, it’s big enough if we wanted to adopt again.” Danny looked over at Adam, left eyebrow raised dramatically as if to say, ‘You’re nuts.’

“I think we should get something sensible.”

“Like what?” Danny flipped another page over, and then stopped short.

“Like that.” Adam looked down at the car Danny was pointing at, and smiled.

“I like it.” The next day, Danny drove their new car up into the driveway, and got out to see Adam sitting on the porch of their house with Callie in his arms.

“Is the color okay?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” The brand new Ford Fusion looked right at home in the driveway, and Danny sat down next to Adam so that he could look at the car again.

“You sure?”

“Danny. If it took me forever to make up my mind, I would have never returned that first kiss.”

“You never did.” Adam smirked to himself and leaned over to press a kiss on Danny’s lips.

“There. Did too.”

“Love you too, Adam.”


	78. Brown

“DANNY!” The CSI came running upon hearing Adam’s yell.

“What? What’s wrong?” Danny looked comical standing in the nursery doorway, towel around his hips, hair sopping wet.

“Callie has hair. Like, actual hair.” Danny would’ve crossed his arms, but he didn’t want the towel to fall.

“I was in the shower. The shower, Adam.”

“But she has hair.” Danny tied the towel around his hips and then crossed his arms. “It’s brown.”

“Where is this miraculous hair you’re so fascinated by?”

“Right there!” Adam pointed to the tuft of hair that was indeed, brown. Danny leaned over to look at the hair that Adam was so fascinated by, and whispered to Callie,

“Your dad’s losing it. If he keeps this up, he’ll be put in the cuckoo’s nest.”

“Hey! That’s not a nice thing to say about your husband, Danny.” Adam watched as Danny straightened, and the towel took that precise moment to slip down from Danny’s hips. “Karma. Gotta love it. But how could karma know that I like the view?”

“Adam, not in front of Callie.” Adam looked down at Callie, and smirked.

“She’s asleep. How bout I join you for a bath?”


	79. Blanket

Danny was first to the crime scene, but then, all went black. He woke to feel his cuffs around his wrists, and then he heard a voice come from somewhere behind him. “Good morning, Detective Messer.” There was a pause. “I read your ID.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“My name to be cleared.” Danny risked a glance down, and then the man laughed. “I took your gun. Do you really think I’m that stupid?” Then Danny felt the cool metal of his gun being pressed against his jaw, and his heart jumped into his throat. He couldn’t die. He remembered just how close he’d come to dying in the warehouse at the hands of those Irish bastards, and he decided to drop the tough guy act.

“Please. Anything you want, I’ll do it. Just let me go.”

“Why should I let you go?”

“I have a family. A daughter. Please.”

“I’ve seen the pictures you keep in your wallet, Messer. She’s beautiful. What about the other man? Who is he to you?”

“My…” Danny had never actually used the word ‘husband’, but now seemed like good as any a time to start. “My husband.”

“You seem too tough to be gay.” Danny flinched slightly, and the man continued. “You love him?”

“Yes.”

“What’s his name?” Danny hesitated. He didn’t want Adam to be in this sick man’s mind, but he had no choice.

“Adam Ross.”

“Nice name. And your daughter?” Danny didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to just give his daughter’s name to the man who held him in his own cuffs. “What’s your daughter’s name, Messer?”

“C–Callie Messer-Ross.”

“Cute name.” There was a pause. “So, will you help me?”

“Y…yes.”

“Too bad I don’t believe you.” A single shot was fired, and the world went dark.


	80. New York's Finest

_“Detective Messer, if you can hear me, blink once for yes.”_

_“Pupils dilated and unresponsive. We need to get him to the hospital, now!”_

_“Danny, I’m right here. Danny, please hang on.”_

Danny’s world was a series of blurry images that he couldn’t focus on. But he could hear Adam’s voice, and he could feel Adam gently holding his hand. Danny tried to focus all his energy on squeezing Adam’s hand, but nothing happened.

_“Detective Messer, if you can hear me, blink once for yes.”_

Danny tried to blink, but his world was slowly fading to black.

_“He’s going into cardiac arrest! Mr. Ross, please get out of the way.”_

Danny wanted to scream, _‘No! Let him stay!’_ , but the medics were already cutting his shirt away.

He woke ten hours later in a hospital room. “Danny?”

“A…Adam.” Adam grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap, offering it to Danny. “Wha…What happened?”

“You were shot in the back. If it had been three inches higher, you would’ve been completely…”

“Completely what, Adam?”

“Paralyzed.” Danny moved his fingers, and then it hit him like a two by four. He couldn’t feel his legs.

“Adam, I…I can’t feel my legs. I can’t move my legs.”


	81. Early Winter

“I…I can’t do it.” Danny clenched his teeth together, and the therapist shook her head.

“You have to try, Danny.”

“It hurts.” Danny let go of the bars and fell back down into his wheelchair.

“Danny, I know it hurts. But you have to try.” Danny shook his head.

“It hurts too much. I can’t do it.” The therapist sighed.

“Next week, then?” Danny shrugged. When the therapist walked out of the room, Danny looked up to see Adam standing there, frown on his face, baby Callie in his arms.

“Danny, what are you doing?”

“It’s been a month. I haven’t felt any movement. Nothing.” Adam held Callie to Danny, who took his daughter into his arms. “Maybe we should start thinking that this is the way it’s gonna be. I’m never gettin’ out of this wheelchair.”

“Danny, please. If not for me, do it for your daughter.” Callie cooed, and Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll try.”


	82. Baby Steps

Danny watched as Adam held Callie up on her two feet, helping her walk. “She’s gotta learn on her own.”

“I know, Danny,” Adam sighed. Callie babbled in her baby talk and then giggled, and Adam picked her up, only to hand her to Danny.

“Hey there, Cal.” Danny pressed a kiss to Callie’s forehead, and she giggled. “You wanna walk to your dad?”

“You think she’ll do it?” Danny rolled his eyes at Adam and then gently set Callie down on the floor. Adam sighed, and then held out his arms to Callie. “Callie, are you gonna walk over here?” Callie seemed to be determined, and she pushed herself up on her two legs and took a tottering step to Adam, and then another. Finally, she was right in front of Adam, babbling and giggling, and then Adam scooped her into his arms. “That’s my girl.”

“You mean _my_ girl,” Danny corrected, a smile on his face. Adam rolled his eyes and stood to walk over to Danny.

“How about _our_ girl?” Callie then surprised the two of them even more with a squealed word.

“Dah!” Adam was silent for a second, and then Callie reached up to touch his nose. “Dah!”

“I think I’m ‘dah’.”

“What does that make me?” Danny snorted, and then Callie twisted away from Adam and reached towards Danny.

“Dahee!” Danny took Callie into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Now we gotta figure out if she’s saying ‘Danny’ or ‘Daddy’.”


	83. Playoffs

Danny sat in front of the TV, legs propped up on a stack of pillows that rested on the coffee table. Adam walked over to him and handed him a beer. “Callie go down all right?”

“Yeah, she’s asleep.”

“Been a long day, I don’t blame her.” Danny opened the bottle and stared down at it, not moving to take a drink. “Adam, I’m gonna stick with water.”

“Something wrong?”

“Back hurts.” Adam nodded, and Danny watched as Adam went back into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and Danny’s pain medication. When he came back into the room with two orange prescription bottles, Danny groaned.

“Gotta take your antibiotics, Danny. You know what the doctor said.”

“It’s just back pain.”

“Danny.” Adam opened the first bottle, tipped out the prescription strength Ibuprofen, then opened the second one and tipped out an antibiotic. Passing them to Danny, Adam watched as he rolled them between his fingers. “Danny, please. You need to get better. Callie needs you to get better.” Danny sighed, took the pills, and washed them down with the ice cold water.

“Adam, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” Adam sat down next to Danny, tucked his legs up underneath him, and Danny pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead.

“I love you and all, but the game’s back on.” Adam simply smiled, laughed, and was content to sit and watch the game with Danny.


	84. 'Family' Thanksgiving

Danny watched as Adam set the table, and he wondered just why Adam had invited not only Mac and Stella, but the rest of the team.

It was Thanksgiving, and Adam was, for once, in charge of cooking. And he was currently on the phone with his mom, who was barking orders at him, akin to a Marine’s orders. Danny had the sneaking suspicion that Mac would be pleased to find that he was the only other person in the world that could order Adam to do something, and he’d do it.

Danny wheeled down the hallway to the makeshift nursery, and got Callie out of her crib. “Ready, miss Messer-Ross?” Danny dressed Callie in a dark red dress that Adam’s mom had sent them, and he laughed to himself as he realized that he was being almost as fussy as Adam had been when Callie had made her debut at the lab. Danny grabbed a comb from on top of the dresser, and combed the ‘hair’ Adam was still so obsessed with, and he finished it off with a red bow. Finally putting black Mary Jane shoes on her feet, he leaned back in the chair to admire his handiwork.

“Well, there you are. Dinner’s almost ready, people are almost here. Mac called and he’s practically on our doorstep.” Adam went behind Danny’s wheelchair, and undid the wheel lock. Pressing a kiss to the top of Danny’s head, Adam listened as Callie babbled on in her baby speak.

“Maybe we should quiz her on their names again.”

“Remember what happened when you gave her Mac’s picture? Slobber city.”

The night ended just as soon as it had started, and as Adam walked back into their bedroom, Danny looked up at him. “She good?”

“Yeah. Tired. She spent too much time with everyone; wore her right out.” Danny sighed, the laptop on his legs, tapping away at the keys. Adam sat down on the bed when he had changed into a pair of sweats and a beater. “What’re you researching _this_ time? Another school for Callie? I know she’s perfect, but let’s not push it.”

“Cute. But I was talking with Stella about alternative therapy, so…” Danny opened a new page, and scrolled through the list, trying to find an ‘alternative therapy’ choice for helping with getting him out of the chair maybe a few weeks earlier than planned. Adam rested his head on Danny’s shoulder, and he buried his toes into the blankets on the bed. Two hours later, Danny woke from restless sleep to find that Adam was still awake.

“Adam.” Danny reached over to turn on the light on his side of the bed, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“What is it?”

“Nightmare.” Adam stilled his typing for a moment. He knew that Danny’s dream-world had been plagued with nightmares ever since the shooting, and he closed the laptop.

“What about?”

“I-I don’t think it’s such a good idea to say.” Danny had used that phrase before, and that usually meant that the dream had been too real. “I just want you to hold me.” Adam looked over at Danny in surprise; he knew that Danny rarely asked for things like that. Adam adjusted his spot on the bed, and Danny leaned into him. Adam could feel Danny’s erratic heartbeat, and he pressed a kiss to Danny’s head.

“I love you.” Danny took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and he whispered into the stillness of the room.

“I love you, too.”


	85. Silence

Adam leaned back against the ‘headboard’ of the bed he was currently in. In reality, it was a bookcase, and the room it was in was the study of the house. Danny was sitting in his wheelchair in the doorway.

There was a notebook and pen in his lap, and he sighed. He knew about the mini-explosion in the lab, even if he hadn’t been there. Wheeling over to the edge of the bed, he put the wheel lock on, and then placed the notebook and pen down on the nightstand. He knew that Adam had gone to the hospital, and that he was ‘told’ that he was temporarily deaf.

How long being deaf would last, the doctor could only speculate and tell Danny, Mac and Stella that they should be cautiously optimistic about him getting his hearing back by the weekend, which was three days away.

That had been a week ago. Danny grunted a little as he pushed himself up on his arms, swung onto the bed, and then maneuvered his legs onto the bed. Getting the notebook, he got the pen and wrote, _What’re you thinking about?_ Adam took the notebook and sighed. Scribbling something down, Danny looked at what he’d written. _I can still talk, you know._ Danny cold almost hear the sarcasm, or was it animosity, in the words, he scooted closer to Adam before writing, _I know. I love you._

Adam nuzzled the spot behind Danny’s ear, and whispered, “I love you too. You might want to go check on Callie.” Danny turned to look at Adam, and towards the baby monitor. “She’s been babbling that she wants ‘Dahee’ for the past ten minutes.” Danny stared at Adam, who simply smirked at him.

“Hold on. How long have you been able to hear?”

“Since you told me that you were going to order pizza for dinner about thirty minutes ago.”

“And you just felt the need to refrain from telling me you could hear?”

“I felt like torturing you for a bit.”

“Ass.”

“You like my ass, so I’ll take that as a compliment.” Adam turned slightly, and leaned up to press a kiss to Danny’s slightly ajar mouth. “Still. She’s been saying, ‘I buh moo, Dahee”. I think she’s trying to mimic me.” Danny raised an eyebrow at Adam, and then grinned.

“She would take after you. And saying, ‘I love you, Daddy’, too.”

“You got _that_ out of my best attempt at her baby babble?”

“Yeah. You didn’t? I buh moo.” Adam rolled his eyes, got up off the bed, went to get Callie, and then came back into the room, Callie squealing at the top of her lungs.

“DAHEE! I BUH MOO, DAHEE!” Danny took Callie into his arms, and she fell asleep shortly after he pressed a kiss to her head. Adam sat down on the bed, and Danny looked up at him and said with a straight face,

“I buh moo, Dah.”


	86. Snowflake

Danny had concluded that Adam, his husband, lover, confidante, best friend and partner in crime, was nuts the second he started snipping pieces of printer paper up into shreds. Danny was sitting at the dining room table, still in his wheelchair, and he watched Adam intently as the scientist cut out little section of the paper. “What are you doing?”

“Making a snowflake.”

“Why?”

“Callie’s room needs them. Besides, I’m bored. I don’t have to go work until tomorrow at four. And then we’ve got the Christmas Party.” Danny groaned. He wasn’t big on the whole idea of going to the annual Precinct Christmas Party, but Adam had already told Mac that he and Danny, and Callie, would be there.

Not to mention Adam had been playing Christmas music nonstop for the past three days.

Danny was sure he’d gone certifiably insane.

But that night, when he was on his way to bed, he could hear Callie cooing at something, and he wheeled into her room to see Adam sitting in the rocking chair, Callie sound asleep in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Danny shook Adam slightly, waking him. “Hey. You fell asleep.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. So did Callie.” Adam put Callie back in her crib, and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep tight, Cal.” Once Adam and Danny were finally in bed, Danny felt Adam press something to his forehead, and he peeled it off.

“A snowflake?”

“You needed one.” Danny sighed, and stuck it on Adam’s forehead.

“You’re nuts,” Danny started. Adam crossed his arms over his chest, and Danny smirked. “But I love you,” came Danny’s whisper, and he pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek. Adam suddenly turned, and straddled Danny’s legs and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Adam rubbed their noses together, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Love you too.” Danny wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, and pulled him in for another kiss.


	87. Blue Christmas

Adam looked over at Danny, who was pushing himself up out of the wheelchair and onto a stool in front of the light table. “What do you have?”

“DNA and trace Lindsay and Doc collected at the scene.”

“Blood?”

“Twelve samples.” Adam watched as Danny started to prep the blood samples. Danny shifted on the stool and Adam looked over him. “You’re hurting again.”

“It’s nothin’.” Adam sighed.

“Danny, I know you’re lying. What’s going on?” Danny leaned forward on his elbows, and was silent for a while. Adam stopped what he was doing, and looked over at Danny. “Danny, please tell me.”

“It’s nothin’.” Adam decided to not press the issue, and instead, went back to analyzing the unknown trace. Danny placed the samples in the test tubes, and then sat back on the stool. “Adam, when does your shift end?”

“Twenty minutes. Why, what’s up?”

“Think you can go to the doctor’s with me?”

“Sure.” When Danny and Adam finally arrived at the hospital, the doctor took Danny into an X-Ray room, and took four X-Rays of Danny’s lower back. Once in the doctor’s office, a nurse came in, placed the X-Rays down on the desk in the room, and smiled at Danny and Adam.

“Doctor Williams will be right in.” Danny sighed, and seconds later, the doctor entered the office.

“Danny.”

“Doctor.”

“I understand you’ve been experiencing some pain in your lower back.” Danny nodded, and the doctor opened the envelope of X-Rays and slid the first one onto the light board. “Let’s see what’s going on.” As he flipped the light switch to the ‘On’ position, Danny could see the pins keeping his lower spine in place on the X-Ray. “Uh huh. Well, there’s nothing immediately jumping out at me. Let’s go to the next one.”

“Mhm.”

“Ah. You’re experiencing some inflammation around the area where the bullet transected the L-4 and L-5 vertebrae.” The doctor removed that X-Ray and put the third up. “See right there?” Danny looked up at the X-Ray, and nodded.

“So is that in any way impeding my chances of walking?”

“In a way, yes, but I would think with antibiotics, it should disappear in about a week.” The doctor walked over to his desk and pulled out a prescription pad. “I’m going to write you a prescription for an anti-inflammatory antibiotic. Take two a day, one when you wake up and one about two hours before you go to bed.” Danny nodded, the information washing over him.

Once back at home, Danny went to bed almost immediately, and Adam went into the kitchen. Danny went into the bedroom, and as he struggled with getting his jeans off, he gritted his teeth against the pain that suddenly stabbed him in the back. “Need my help?”

“That’d be nice.” Adam walked over to Danny and helped him pull the jeans away, and finally, after a few failed attempts, Danny had a pair of sweats on. Suddenly, a very teenage voice sounded from the doorway.

“Mr. Ross? Is it cool if I go home now?” Their neighbors’ daughter, Melissa, was standing just outside the doorway.

“Is Callie asleep?”

“Like an angel. I swear, she’s the best behaved toddler I’ve ever babysat.” Adam smiled, pulled his wallet off the dresser, and opened it.

“How much was it, again?”

“Thirty bucks.” Upon receiving the twenty and ten dollar bills, Melissa thanked Adam and said goodbye to both Danny and Adam, and then she was gone from the house.

“I hope Cal turns out like her.”

“Same here, Adam. Now, I’m lonely. Care to keep me company on this big bed?”

“How bout I order in dinner first.”

“All right, if you say so.”


	88. Bronze

Danny stared out the window of the crime lab, facing Central Park. “Want to go sometime?”

“Sometime.” Adam pressed a kiss to the top of Danny’s head, and then heard someone walk up behind them.

“Adam, do you have those results I needed?” Mac was standing there, holding a folder in front of him.

“Uh, yeah. The trace you collected from the Vic’s sleeve turned out to be polyvinyl acetate. It’s a vinyl polymer used in paints, adhesives and sealers. It can also be a substitute for chicle in chewing gum, so maybe the killer is a painter or works in that industry or maybe just really likes gum.” Adam watched Mac mull this information over in his mind, and then nodded.

“Thanks, Adam.” Danny watched as Mac walked down the hallway, and he turned the wheelchair to face Adam.

“You’re my science buff.”

“Yeah, I know.” Danny smiled to himself, and Adam leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “How bout we go to Central Park tomorrow? We both have a day off.” Danny looked up at Adam, and nodded.

“Sounds good.” Danny wheeled down the hallway, and Adam followed him. “I’ve got to run a couple tests before my shift ends, but do you want to skip making dinner?”

“That’s what pizza delivery is for.”

“You read my mind.”


	89. Central Park

Callie giggled, ran forward a few steps, and Adam pressed kiss to Danny’s head. “Adam,” Danny turned slightly to look up at Adam.

“Hmm?”

“It doesn’t seem like it’s been four years since that first…” Danny’s voice trailed off, and as they passed the spot where they’d been attacked almost four years before, Adam called out to Callie.

“Callie, baby, wait a second!” Callie bent over, stuck her gloved hands into the snow, and giggled, pulling clumps of the snow away on her gloves.

“Dahee, I has snow!”

“Have, baby girl, you _have_ snow,” Danny said. Ten minutes later, however, Callie was out like a light, and Danny was holding her in his arms. Suddenly, he shifted her in his arms and said, “Adam, stop.”

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Danny stared down at his legs, and swallowed.

“Nothing’s wrong,” came Danny’s voice. “Adam, look.” Danny moved the toe of his right shoe up and down, and then he looked up at Adam. “Adam, I…I did it.” Adam went around the wheelchair to face Danny and claimed his mouth in a kiss. Pulling away, he took a cautious look around and then looked back at Danny.

“You did it.” That night, after Adam put Callie in her crib, he walked back to the study in the house, transformed into a bedroom, only to find Danny holding a bottle in his left hand, pocketknife working away at the gold foil. “What’s that?”

“A surprise. I figured today’s accomplishment deserved a reward.” Adam shut the door, and then he heard a cork pop loose. Turning, he saw Danny reach over to the nightstand for one of the two wine glasses. “Is Callie asleep?”

“Sound asleep.” Adam walked over to their bed and sat down next to Danny, who handed him a wine glass. Danny set the bottle down on the nightstand and leaned over to press a kiss to Adam’s cheek, whispering,

“To love.” Two minutes into the bottle of wine, Danny set his glass down on the nightstand and leaned up against Adam, resting his head on the scientist’s shoulder. “Y’know, it’s been months since we’ve had sex.”

“And?”

“That part of me still functions pretty well.”


	90. Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just 10 chapters left. I hope I've made you laugh, cry, and maybe throw up in your mouth a little.
> 
> No, but seriously, I love each and every one of you who've gotten this far, and hope you enjoy the last 10 chapters!

“Are you sure you want to go to the museum, Callie?” Callie nodded, her brown curls bouncing. Danny grabbed his shoes, and pulled on a sweater. “Adam, you really need to help with laundry this week. I’m down to sweaters and my nasty ass painter’s jeans.” Adam walked through the door to the bedroom, holding up a pair of jeans in one hand, Callie’s tights and jeans in the other.

“Happy birthday.”

“Oh, shut up.” Quickly turning to Callie, Danny said, “Don’t ever say ‘shut up’, okay? It’s a bad word.”

“Ohay, dahee.” Adam whisked Callie away, saying,

“Dad’s gonna help you get dressed, okay?” Danny stared at the jeans, and unfolded them. Five minutes later, after struggling to get his legs into the jeans, Danny crossed his arms in defeat. Adam walked into the room, and looked at Danny. “Need help?”

“Yeah.” After a few minutes of fumbling for the buttons on the jeans, wrestling with Danny’s jacket, and then, finally, getting Callie and Danny into the car. The day passed quickly, with Callie running everywhere in the natural history museum, Danny following her, and Adam following Danny. Callie was soon sound asleep in her car-seat, and Adam looked over at Danny.

“Hey. What’s going on?”

“I keep thinking that I can’t be the dad to Callie that she needs.”

“Don’t say stuff like that, Danny.” Adam came up on a red light, and he reached over to slip his hand into Danny’s. “Callie loves you. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“Adam, I want to be able to run through Central Park with our daughter on my shoulders. And as long as I’m stuck in this chair, it’s another day of not being able to do that.” The light changed to green, and Adam sighed.

“How’s therapy been?”

“Hard.” Once at home, Danny watched as Adam tucked Callie in, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then went to the door.

“You know, I miss your smile.”

“I miss yours.” Adam followed Danny to their bedroom, and before getting dressed, Adam helped Danny out of his clothes and into a pair of sweats. As Danny pulled on a shirt, he watched as Adam pulled on sweats. He swallowed, feeling a brief surge of contempt that his husband, someone he loved, was able to walk and he couldn’t. Danny batted back the feeling of contempt, and then took a deep breath.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” Danny pushed himself up onto the bed, pulled his legs up, and then grimaced a little at the pain that shot suddenly through his legs. Adam watched as Danny reached down to straighten out his legs, and he fought back a sudden pang of sadness. He wanted so badly to trade places with Danny, to be the one unable to walk. Sitting down on the bed, he ran a hand over Danny’s back.

“Hey. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Danny leaned back, and Adam pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“You know I’d trade places with you in a heartbeat.” Adam swallowed, and continued, “I hate seeing you in this much pain.” Danny let his head rest on Adam’s shoulder, and he closed his eyes.

“I have therapy tomorrow.”

“I know,” Adam whispered, and pressed a kiss to Danny’s head.


	91. Brooklyn Bridge

Danny looked up, out the window in the therapy center. He could see the BrooklynBridge, and he looked back down at the grey mat beneath him. He wanted this to be over with, and then the therapist’s voice sounded from two feet behind him. “That’s it, you’re doing great.” Danny gritted his teeth, feeling pain shoot through his legs. He swung over one of the bars, and took shaky breaths. “What are you doing?”

“I-I can’t do it.”

“You were doing really great.”

“I’m done, okay? I can’t take another step.” The therapist looked at him, and sighed.

Once at home, Danny put on a face for Adam, something he’d been doing for months. “How did therapy go today?”

“It, uh, it went great.” Adam watched as Danny went into the kitchen, and sighed. He knew Danny was lying, but he decided to say nothing and follow his husband into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza. Ordered it a half hour ago.”

“Thanks. How’s Callie?”

“Sleeping. She missed you today,” Adam quickly added, hoping it would get a reaction from Danny. When he saw no emotion pass over Danny’s face, he gave up.

Adam watched as Danny went towards the ‘nursery’, and he went into their bedroom, sat down on the bed, and let his head rest in his hands.


	92. Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuing from 'Brooklyn Bridge'_

Adam woke at three in the morning, and, reaching over to wrap his arms around Danny’s waist, his fingers grasped nothing. Sitting up in bed, he wondered where Danny was, and he got up. Walking into the hallway, he saw the light in the dining room was on, and he walked in to see Danny sitting at the table, laptop in front of him, tapping the keys.

“Hey. Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Doing research.”

“For what?”

“Alternative therapy.” Adam sat down on a chair by Danny, and watched as Danny stared at the computer screen.

“Danny, I know you were lying earlier.” Danny looked over at Adam, pushed his glasses up his nose, and looked back at the computer screen. “Why did you lie to me, Danny?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Danny whispered, and Adam sighed.

“Well, I was worried.” Adam stood up, and took the wheel lock off of Danny’s wheelchair and turned the chair so Danny was facing him. “Danny, I love you, you know that?” Danny sighed, and looked up at Adam.

“I know.”

“And you know Callie loves you.” Adam saw a faint glimmer of a smile on Danny’s mouth, and he leaned down so he was eye to eye with Danny. “So please, just try to get better. If not for me, for Callie.”


	93. Strike

Adam jogged down the hallway of the lab, catching up to Mac. “Boss,” he breathed out, “I think I just broke the case.” The lab had been running slower now that the NYPD was on strike, but that didn’t stop the lab techs from doing their job.

Adam rattled off his findings, and then Mac told him he’d done a good job, and went to go find Stella. Adam went back to work, remembering that Danny had his physical therapy session that day. He sighed, knowing that Danny would give up only halfway into the session.

He missed the Danny he knew, the funny, smart guy he’d fallen for almost five years ago.

Before heading home, he stopped by Mac’s office to see if he would watch Callie for the night, and Mac nodded. Adam called the daycare center Callie stayed at that day, and said that his boss would be picking Callie up.

Once Adam had gone home to pick Danny up and dropped him off at the physical therapy center, he went back home and set to work. One hour later, Adam picked Danny up. “How did therapy go today?”

“Good.”

“That’s good. Oh, I have a surprise at home for you.”

“Where’s Callie?”

“With Mac.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“A good one.” Once back at their house, Adam opened the door, and Danny glanced up at his husband.

“What’s going on, Adam?”

“You’ll see.” Adam let Danny wheel into the dining room, where he saw that Adam had dressed the small table with a white table cloth, and Danny recognized the setting immediately. Turning in his wheelchair, he looked up at Adam.

“You did all this?”

“Yeah.” Danny smiled, and looked down at the floor. “Remember?”

“Our first date.”


	94. Nerve

_“Mr. Messer, even with physical therapy, it’s highly likely that you will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life.” The doctor took a quick look at the chart in his hands. “I suggest getting used to using your arms more, as you’ll have to get around using your upper arms. There are other options.” Danny looked down at his legs, blinking back tears._

_“Like?”_

_“Amputation and prosthetics.” Danny was quiet, and then he looked up at the X-ray of his lower back. “I understand if you need some time to think about this.”_

_“What chance of complete recovery do I have?” The doctor sighed, as if he didn’t want to answer Danny’s question._

_“Ten percent.” The doctor stood and walked out of the office to give Danny his space, and once he’d gone, Danny dug his nails into his leg, hoping to feel the pain. When he felt nothing, he felt tears start to slide down his face, and he sucked in shaky breaths. He gripped the sides of the wheelchair and leaned forward on his knees, closing his eyes._

Danny remembered the conversation with the doctor as if it had been yesterday. But ever since that day in Central Park, he’d tried to move his toes again each day, but they felt as dead as they had the day before. The door to the house opened, and Danny looked up from his place in the recliner to see Adam standing in the doorway. “Feel anything today?”

“Nothing. Adam, I haven’t felt anything in three months.”

“Did you at least try and complete your therapy today?” Danny shook his head, and Adam leaned over the back of the chair. “Need my help?” Danny shook his head furiously, and Adam felt his heart tighten ever so slightly. Danny pushed himself up on his arms and into the wheelchair, but then Adam pulled him up by his armpits.

“What are you doing?” Adam took a tiny step back from Danny and then steadied the CSI in his arms.

“At least try, Danny.” Danny swallowed the lump in his throat, and clenched his jaw, trying his hardest to move his legs. Then there was a scuffing sound, and Danny stared down at his right leg, almost two inches ahead of his left. His breathing was ragged from the pain, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “The other leg, Danny. Move your left leg.” Danny bit back a whimper as the pain intensified, and then he was standing completely upright in front of Adam.

He’d never been so happy to be in so much pain.


	95. Temporary

Danny gripped the bars on either side of him, and his labored breathing along with the intense pain shooting through his legs reminded him just why he was doing it. “That’s it.” Danny looked up to catch a glimpse of Adam standing at the gym entrance. His legs buckled suddenly, and he held himself up, regaining his balance.

“Are you okay, Danny?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Danny took a step and tried to bottle up the pain he felt. He took another step, and then his face screwed up in pain. Letting go of the bar on his left, he leaned over the bar on his right, taking the weight off his legs. “It hurts. I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can. You’ve made it this far, Danny. Don’t quit.” Danny heard Callie squeal his name from across the room, and then heard Adam shush her. Danny put his weight back on his legs, grasped both bars in his hands, and took another step. Reaching the end, the therapist smiled at him and said, “I’ll see what I can do about getting your doctor to approve leg braces.” When the therapist left, Adam walked to the opposite end of the bars and Danny turned to face him.

“Are you really gonna make me walk all the way over there?”

“Yes. Besides, Callie wants you. And she’s not moving from my arms until you get over here.” Two days later, Danny stared at the leg braces he was going to wear for the next month. Not to mention the cane his doctor told him to use as well. Danny slid over into his wheelchair and went to get the braces. Putting them on, Danny locked the wheels of the wheelchair and pushed himself out of it. Grabbing the cane from the corner where the braces had been, he shakily took a step to the study-turned-bedroom. Entering the room, he looked at Adam, who was sitting up in bed, laptop resting on his lap.

“Hey.”

“Danny?” Adam looked up to see Danny standing next to the bed, and his mouth opened and shut like a fish. Finally, he managed a quiet, “You’re out of the chair.”

“Yeah.”


	96. Star

Adam walked over to Danny, and produced a small, wrapped box. “Happy early anniversary.”

“You do realize it’s a month till our anniversary.”

“I know.” Adam held the box on his palm, and Danny finally took the box, fiddling with the wrapping. “Go ahead. Open it.”

“All right, all right.” Danny took off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. “A ring?”

“Yeah.” Danny turned the ring over in his hand, and stared at it. It was simple, a band crafted out of, what he could only assume, was gold, with no embellishments. “I-I was thinking about renewing our vows.” Adam sat down on the couch, and watched Danny’s reaction.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And this time, we’ll pull out all the stops.” Danny smiled at Adam, and stood, still getting used to the feeling of walking on his own legs.

“Where should we go, then?”

“Phoenix. My-my mom wasn’t there the first time.” Danny nodded to himself, and reached for the phone.

“Well then, I should probably do this right.” Dialing a long-distance number, he waited for the other person to pick up. “Hello, Mr. Ross? It’s Danny. Danny Messer. No, no, everything’s all right. Yeah, he’s fine. I-no, that’s all right. Adam and I are going to get our vows renewed, and…well, the first time, I know we kinda rushed things, didn’t tell you when we were getting married, that sort of thing, and I wanted to ask you if-if I could marry Adam.” Adam had never heard Danny ramble that much, and he smiled to himself. “Really? T-thank you. It means a lot to me. All right. I’ll see you then. Bye.” Danny hung up the phone, and took a deep breath.

“Well?”

“He said yeah.” Danny knelt down in front of Adam, and reached under the seat cushion he’d been sitting on. “So…I guess that leaves this.” Danny opened the box he’d produced, and took out a ring. “Adam, you’re-you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I love you, more than I can ever say. Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?”

“How could I say no to that?” Danny smiled, and Adam slid the silver and gold entwined band off his finger, allowing Danny to slip the new, solid gold band onto his hand. Danny sat back down on the couch, and pressed a kiss to Adam’s mouth. His stomach was full of butterflies, but he knew he didn’t need to worry.

He loved Adam, and that was all that mattered.


	97. The Fourth

It was almost dark out when Danny spread a blanket out on the ground in their backyard. “Hey, Adam, did you stop by the grocery store and-”

“And get the chips, diet soda, apple juice and regular soda? Yes, yes, yes and yes.” Adam let the chips fall from his fingers onto the grass, and then set the assortment of drinks down. “I’ll go get Callie. You get her food from the fridge.”

When Adam went into Callie’s room, she reached out of her crib towards him. “Yeah, come on, Callie girl, we’re gonna go watch the fireworks.” Callie squealed as Adam got a pair of her jeans out, put them on her, and then got her a shirt that was navy blue with red and white text that read, _I’m a Daddy’s Girl_. She squealed when Adam picked her up, and kept on saying,

“Dah, I ungree.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. Daddy’s getting your food. I promise.” Adam walked out into the kitchen to see Danny washing off some red grapes, and he walked over the sliding door that led out to the backyard.

“How is she?”

“I UNGREE!” Adam smiled, and Danny turned to raise an eyebrow at Adam and Callie.

“Well, there you have it.” Ten minutes later, at ten, when the sky was inky black, the first fireworks started to explode in the night sky. “Callie girl, look at that.” It was nearing midnight when Callie fell asleep in Adam’s arms, cooing softly in her sleep. Danny moved some of the empty soda cans and the bag of chips out of the way and scooted closer to Adam. Danny rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, and as he listened to Callie cooing softly, he whispered into the stillness.

“Hey, Adam.”

“Yeah, Dan?” Adam had never called Danny ‘Dan’ before, and his voice was filled with affection as he used the shorter name.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“You’ve never called me ‘Dan’ before.” Adam simply smiled, and pressed a kiss to Danny’s head.


	98. Countdown

Adam was walking down the hallway in the lab towards Mac’s office, and Don walked over to him. “You look like a man on a mission.”

“I just got the results back on the stain Danny collected off the vic’s pants.” The continued walking together for a bit, and then Don asked,

“What are you doing for your fifth year anniversary?” The question was so sudden that it made Adam trip a little, and the folder in his hands nearly went flying.

“Uh, I-I don’t know. Danny’s the one taking care of all that.” Adam was still uncomfortable talking about his unique relationship with Danny to others, even if he knew they wouldn’t judge him. Danny walked out of Mac’s office, and greeted them quickly. “Hey Adam, Flack.”

“Hey, Dan.” Don raised his eyebrows at Adam a little, greeted Danny, and followed Adam into Mac’s office, listening as Adam rattled off the results. Once he left, Danny was waiting for him outside of Mac’s office.

“Hey, my shift’s over in like, twenty minutes. When you get home, put on something really nice, k?” Adam nodded, and watched as Danny left, openly admiring Danny’s backside.

“That’s the sort of thing that’ll get ya in trouble with Sinclair, you know.” Adam smiled to himself and looked up at Don.

“Yeah, but he’s not here right now. Besides, Danny’s mine.”

That night, as Adam straightened his tie, something he rarely did, he looked at himself in the mirror, remembering that two weeks before, Danny had made him go buy a suit. Danny was standing in the doorway, watching as Adam smoothed out the front of the suit coat. “You look handsome.”

“Thanks.”

“We’ve got a reservation.” Adam turned to look at Danny, and he raised his eyebrows.

“Where at?”

“It’s a surprise.” Adam just went with it. After almost five years of being with Danny, it wasn’t anything new. So when they arrived at an expensive restaurant, Adam looked over at Danny.

“Really?” After dinner, Danny and Adam found themselves back at the house, and before Adam pulled Danny up the stairs to their bedroom, Danny went into the kitchen to get something. “ _Danny_ , you’re forgetting that when it comes to you and sex, I’m impatient.” Danny reappeared, can and a box of strawberries in his hands.

“Oh, please, you can wait five seconds for me to get the whipped cream and strawberries, can’t you?” It was at three in the morning when Adam finally rolled off Danny, bits of whipped cream still clinging to his hips and stomach.

“It is nights like this I remember just why I ended up marrying you.”

“It wasn’t at all the fact that just _maybe_ I love you and all?” Adam grinned and tilted his head to look at Danny.

“You know I’m joking. I love you, Dan.”

“I love you, too, Adam.”


	99. Don't Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is about what you think it's about.
> 
> Sorry.

Danny woke to hear Callie crying over the baby monitor. Silently getting up from the bed, he looked over at Adam, to make sure he was still asleep. Walking down the hallway to Callie’s room, he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “I’m comin’, baby girl. Daddy’s comin’.” Flipping the light switch to the ‘On’ position, he looked up to see none other than Shane Casey standing there, Callie in his arms.

“Hello.”

“Oh my god.” Danny took a faltered step back, and then, anger flared up in his chest. “If you hurt her, I swear to God, I will _kill_ you.” Adam woke when he heard Danny almost yell the word ‘kill’. Sitting up in bed, he looked around the room for Danny, and when he didn’t see him there, Adam got out of bed and opened the nightstand drawer that housed Danny’s gun. He’d seen Danny load and reload the gun plenty of times, and now was no different. He slid the magazine into the gun, and readied it. Silently walking down the hallway, he could hear someone’s voice.

“I’ve got you. The most _important_ thing to you in the whole wide world, right here, in my arms.” Adam suddenly knew who was in the nursery. He rounded the doorframe, and pointed the gun into the room.

“Put her down.”

“Oh, be careful. You look a little nervous. A little emotional. I mean, your hands are shaking. I want to make sure you have a good shot, cause, uh, you don’t wanna miss.” Adam’s hands shook slightly, and Danny pleaded with Shane.

“Just put her down. Please.” Shane lunged forward a little.

“He puts the gun down, or I kill her.” Adam’s eyes flashed, and Danny reached towards Adam, fingers closing around the barrel of the gun.

“Adam, please, just put the gun down. Please.” Adam was torn. On one hand, he had Danny, telling him to put the gun down for the safety of their daughter, and on the other, he wanted to put a round right into Shane Casey’s forehead. Adam let the gun ease down, and he wondered what he was doing.

“Don’t you touch her.”

“You have everything, Messer. A wonderful husband. You’ve got a beautiful baby.” Adam had had enough, and when Shane turned ever so slightly, attention diverted to Callie, he raised the gun and fired. Callie cried out for her ‘Dah’, and Danny watched as the shot happened in slow motion. The round sliced through the air, and had struck Shane in the chest before Danny knew what had happened. Danny went forward to take Callie into his arms, and he handed her to Adam. He pressed two fingers to Shane’s neck to see if he was alive, and was relieved to find that Adam had ended the murderer’s life.

Danny wrapped Adam in his arms the second he could, and he could hear the faint wail of sirens coming from somewhere, and he whispered, “Come on, Adam, let’s go.” Callie was still crying a little, and Danny grabbed two jackets from their bedroom before meeting Adam by the front door. Slipping his feet into his shoes, Danny looked over at Adam, who was still in shock. The sirens finally came to a stop outside the house, and Danny led Adam outside. One of the EMTs took Adam over towards the ambulance, and then a black Avalanche pulled up.

Mac stepped out, followed by Stella, and Stella went inside the house, while Mac went over to where Adam was. The EMT had just finished taking Adam’s blood pressure, and when Adam stood, he was pulled into a tight hug. It seemed then that the toll of what had just happened gripped Adam, and he buried his nose into Mac’s shoulder.

The next morning, Danny set to work on scrubbing the blood out of the rug in Callie’s room. Adam stood in the doorway, Callie in his arms, and he watched as Danny finally gave up and rolled up the rug. “I think we should just get her a new one.”

“Sure.” Danny stood, turned to Adam, and said,

“Adam, I love you, and you saved our daughter’s life.” Adam swallowed, and Danny walked over to him and pressed a light kiss to his nose. “You’re my hero.” Adam set Callie down in her crib, went back over to Danny, and leaned up against the CSI.

“I love you, too.”


	100. Five Years

Adam watched as Danny played with Callie, and he found himself wondering when all this had become so commonplace.

Danny reached over to get Callie’s Sippy cup, and Callie took a drink of the apple juice. He flipped through the book he was reading on good parenting, and as Danny continued to play with Callie, Adam felt sleep tugging on him. It was getting late, and he needed to rest. Getting up from his spot on the lawn chair, he walked over to Danny and said, “I’m going inside and getting ready for bed.”

“Already? It’s only, what, nine?”

“Well, I’ve got an early morning. You know what that’s like.”

“True. I’ll be up in a bit.” Adam pressed a quick kiss to Danny’s lips, and went inside. Going upstairs to his and Danny’s bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and quickly got changed into sweats and a beater. He snuggled under the covers, and waited for Danny to finally come inside.

What seemed like hours later, Danny finally walked into the bedroom, and saw Adam stretched out on the bed. “You look comfy.”

“I am comfy. But I’d like it more if you lied down with me. You’re warm and I’m tired.”

“I’d love to, but I stink.”

“Go.” Adam chucked Danny’s pillow at him, and curled up on the bed. When Danny returned from his shower, he saw Adam sitting up in bed, waving his hands around dramatically.

“Should I even ask?”

“I’m arranging my thoughts.”

“You’re crazy, but I love you.” Danny eased down onto the bed after getting his pillow, and Adam watched as Danny winced a little.

“Is your back hurting again?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Danny.”

“All right, it hurts a little, but it’s nothing an ibuprofen can’t handle.” Danny lied down on the bed, his back protesting as he straightened it out. “Adam?”

“Yeah, Dan?”

“Stop arranging your thoughts and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue on for the epilogue!


	101. Epilogue

Danny took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was sure he was as white as a sheet, and as he looked in the mirror, his reflection confirmed it. Taking deep breaths, he looked back into the room, where his father was straightening his tie. “Dad?”

“Yeah, Dan-o?”

“I’m nervous.”

“I can see that.” Danny shook his head, and reached for one of the wine coolers, knowing it would have no effect on him whatsoever. “Look, you’ve been married for how many years? You’re doing the right thing, Dan-o.” Don pushed open the door, and produced a bottle of alcohol.

“I’ll be watching how many glasses you drink, Dan-o. Can’t have you messing up the vows.” Danny smiled to himself, and then nodded.

“I got it. So, five glasses?”

“Two.”

“You’re no fair.” One floor below, Adam was having a breakdown.

“Mac, what if I faint, or throw up, or even worse, have a heart attack?”

“You’ll do fine, Adam.” Adam walked over to the other side of the room in the house, and then the door opened to admit Sheldon.

“It’s almost time.”

“Oh god, I think I might faint.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man, you’ll do great.” Adam took in a deep breath, and then, what seemed like only moments later, his father and mother were standing in the doorway, Callie in her grandmother’s arms.

“How is she?”

“Doing great. She’s all ready to be the flower girl. Callie girl, your dad wants to see you.” Callie immediately turned, arms held out to Adam.

“Hey there, Cal.”

“Dad, this dress is itchy.”

“You only have to wear it today, sweetheart, I promise. Now, go wait outside for your dad, okay?” Callie took off to wait outside the room, and Adam was pulled into a hug.

“Oh, Adam, honey, don’t get all jittery on us. Think of Danny, and how much he loves you.” Adam relaxed a little, and his mother stepped back a little. “There you are, sweetie. Now, if I’m not mistaken, the ceremony’s starting.” Adam felt a glimmer of satisfaction when his mother made Mac albeit run out of the room with a fierce, “If you don’t go stand where you’re supposed to, Mac Taylor, I will _not_ be happy that you’re ruining my son’s wedding!” Adam sighed, and Sheldon followed after Mac, going outside into the ‘garden’ to go join the crowd in finding their seats.

Danny was already standing down in front, Don behind him, facing Mac, who stood on the other side, glancing down the aisle every few seconds. Danny heard everyone suddenly get very quiet, and he looked down the aisle. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to let his heart beat out of his chest as he met Adam’s gaze. It seemed like the whole ceremony passed in a heartbeat, and then, Danny looked Adam in the eyes, and said, “I do.”

The wedding had been small. No more than twenty people had been invited on either side, and as they spent the night in a hotel, Adam emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Danny and Adam spent a few moments cocooned in each other’s arms, and then Adam sighed.

“The only thing I didn’t like about the reception was the fact that I didn’t really get to dance with you.”

“What’re you gettin’ at?” Danny’s voice was full of jesting, and Adam elbowed him lightly in the side.

“You know what.” Adam walked over to the bed, got his laptop, and scrolled through his iTunes until he came to a song he knew would fit the moment. On the terrace, he saw Danny standing there, mild Phoenix air blowing through his hair, and he smiled. Tapping Danny’s shoulder, he held out a hand to Danny, and whispered, “Dance with me?” Danny smiled, took Adam’s hand, and they swayed in time with the music, and then Adam looked over at Danny. “You seem out of it.”

“I’m thinking of the way we got married before. No one really knew about it, and this time…”

“I know. But this time, we get to have a few days to ourselves before we have to go back to work.” Adam wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, and they danced in the unusually mild Phoenix heat. When night fell, they fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow and what it held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. All 100 chapters and an epilogue to wrap things up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (no really I spent a year writing the damn thing).


End file.
